Meet Me In New York 2
by gurl3677
Summary: Reed and Layla have been together for a little over ten years and have four children now. They have enjoyed their life together but not everything can be perfect. Please read Meet Me In New York to understand this story.
1. Chapter 1

* _Please Review and read Meet Me In New York to understand this story. It's based on a short film by Norman Reedus*_

Reed stood on the edge of the soccer field with his arms crossed over his chest. The index finger of his right hand was rubbing his bottom lip as he watched his oldest son sprinting across the field, completely in control of the ball and heading right to the goal. He was nervous and excited. This was Lucien's first game of the season but he was a soccer champ. It was his third year playing.

" Hey." Layla's voice greeted him a second before her hand touched his lower back. He looked to his right and smiled.

" Hey Babe." He said as he leaned down and quickly kissed her lips. When he pulled away he smiled at his eight month old daughter who was in Layla's arms. He reached his hands out to her. " You want to come to Daddy?" She pushed away from Layla and let Reed take her.

" How is he doing?" Layla asked.

" Really good. I think he's going to score another goal." Reed said as he positioned Elizabeth on his left hip. They looked out to the field as Lucien kicked the ball hard, sending it flying into the net. " Yes!" Reed yelled and jumped slightly. " Good job!" He looped his right arm around Layla's neck. " That's his third goal!"

" I would have been here sooner but Lala went home sick." Layla said, putting her arm around his waist.

" It's okay, Babe. Where are the other two?" Reed asked, his eyes trained on his son again while his daughter cooed and patted at his cheek.

" They wanted to stay home with Mom. She's baking cookies." Since Layla's mom was almost completely out of their lives, Layla called Donna Mom. Donna loved it because she had always wanted a daughter.

" DaDa." Elizabeth cooed. Reed made a kiss sound to her but didn't look away from Lucien.

" Watch Lucien, Honey. Watch your brother." He said softly to her.

" Oh shit." Layla said. " I forgot Elizabeth's bottle in the van. I'll be right back." She said as she pulled away. She hurried away to the parking lot. Reed started to shifting his weight back and forth to keep his baby happy while they watched Lucien running.

" Your baby is beautiful." A female voice to the left of Reed said. Reed turned and smiled at young, red head woman.

" Thank you." He said.

" It's so great to see a single father with his baby, watching his son." She said with a smile.

" Oh, I'm not single. That was my wife, the woman that was here." Reed said quickly.

" Lucky girl." She said with a wink before she turned away. Reed looked back at the field, unsure of what to say.

The rest of the game Reed made sure to stay close to Layla. He could feel the woman's eyes on him and he was uncomfortable. He made sure to keep one arm around his wife while his other held their baby to him. He wouldn't tell her about the woman. Layla would just be as uncomfortable as Reed was, only worst. She still battled with her self esteem problems, even though they had been together a little over ten years.

" He's so good!" Layla explained as Lucien ran.

" Yeah, he's good. There isn't much that kid can't do." Reed agreed.

NRNRNR

Reed was reclining back on their couch with one arm across the back of it as he listened to his family moving around just above him. The boys were brushing their teeth while Layla changed the baby. He could hear his boys fighting, well Lucian and Liam would be fighting over the bath sink while Avery waited for Layla. He didn't do a good job of brushing so he knew he had to wait for her. Bedtime was her thing, always had been. Reed had kissed his children goodnight and now he was waiting for Layla to call out to him, to let him know when he could come up and read to the two youngest boys. Her phone started to ring from it's spot on the coffee table. He brought his legs down and leaned forward. He groaned and rolled his eyes when he saw it was her mother calling.

" Hello, Mrs. Winters." Reed never called her Cindy or Mom. She wanted to be called by her maiden name so Reed stuck to it.

" Why is it every time I call my daughter, Layla, you answer her phone?" Cindy snapped.

" My wife, your daughter, Layla, is putting our children to bed. Is there something I can help you with?" They had been battling with word play about Layla since they were married. Cindy refused to acknowledge that Reed was her husband.

" I would like to take my daughter to lunch tomorrow which would mean you have to watch the children."

" I'm sure that will be fine. I will just check with her to make sure there is enough breast milk frozen for Elizabeth." Reed said.

" Is that infant still breastfeeding?"

" Yes, she is."

" Isn't it time to switch her over yet?" Cindy asked.

" No. My wife, your daughter, our Layla, and I, her husband, father of her children, your grandchildren, have decided to have our children breast feed until they are a year old. Elizabeth is no different from the boys." Reed said.

" Speaking of the boys, I would like to take Luc to see a play next weekend." Cindy said.

" Lucien has a soccer game every weekend. You know that because you were given a schedule of his games. And you know that he doesn't like to be Luc. His name is Lucien."

" Luc is a much stronger name than Lucien."

" If you don't like Lucien then you can call him by his middle name. He doesn't mind being called Reed."

" In the spelling of the name Lucien is there not an L-U-C?" Cindy asked.

" There is but neither Lucien, me, or my wife, your daughter, our Layla, like him being called Luc." Reed said.

" Put him on the phone." Cindy demanded.

" I already told you, he is getting ready for bed and even if he wasn't I wouldn't let you talk to him about this. You just want to bully him into letting you call him Luc when he doesn't like it. You may have bullied my wife, your daughter, MY Layla, when she was a child but you will not do that to our son. I will have my wife call you when the children are in bed." Reed said. Lucien was just like his mother. If Cindy yelled at him for the name, Lucien would cave and tell her what she wanted to hear.

" Tell me, Mr. Harris, why is it My daughter, My Layla, has to put YOUR children to be bed alone? Why are you not helping her?" Cindy chirped.

" Because My wife likes to get them ready and settled in. When she is done, I will go up and read to Liam and Avery. I will have her call you." Without waiting for a word, Reed hung up the phone and stood up. " Man, I hate that bitch." He said to himself as he started to walk out of their living room and into the hallway of their townhouse. They had bought it shortly after Layla became pregnant with Liam.

" Reed!" Layla called as she moved from Liam and Avery's room to Lucien's.

" Coming, Babe!" He called out. He started climbing up the stairs quickly. When he reached the top of the stairs, Layla walked out of Lucien's room. " Your mom called. She wants to meet up for lunch tomorrow. I'm sure I pissed her off so sorry, Babe."

" Oh thanks, Husband." Layla said. Reed smiled and tossed her the cell phone.

" I love you, my wife." He said.

" Yeah, yeah." Layla said. She caught her phone then walked into the baby's room. Reed smiled and went to Lucien's room first.

" Hey Buddy, you did good out there. I'm proud of you." He said as he stood at the end of the bed.

" Thanks, Dad." Lucien said.

" Goodnight. I love you."

" Love you, too." With a grin Reed walked out of the room. He turned to the right and went straight into his other boys rooms. Avery smiled from his new toddler bed.

" Hey, Daddy, we want this one." Liam said as he held up their book for the night. Reed smiled and grabbed the chair he kept in the room. He set it in between the boys bed and took the book at the same time Layla popped her head into the room with her phone to her ear.

" Do you mind if I go to lunch tomorrow?" Reed turn and smiled at her.

" No, Baby. Take my truck. it's got a full tank." He said. Suddenly Layla rolled her eyes and he knew her mom was talking.

" No, Mother, I do not need to ask my husband for permission to see you." She ducked out of the room as Reed heard her say. " I'm asking him because it's common curtsy to ask your partner if they mind. He won't take off somewhere without asking me first." She said. Reed shook his head but sat down and looked at his children's waiting faces.

" You ready, boys?" He asked.

NRNRNR

After Reed had tucked a sleeping Avery and Liam into their beds, he checked on his baby who was sleeping then made his way to his bedroom. He changed his clothes then crawled into his bed. A few minutes later, his wife walked into the room shaking her head. She wasn't on the phone but he knew she was thinking about whatever Cindy had said to her.

" You okay?" He asked as she plugged her phone into the charger.

" Yeah." Layla said, setting her phone down. " I just don't get her, you know? I mean she wants to bitch to me about you but she has no legs to stand on. She can't make a marriage work if her life depended on it."

" She's just a unhappy person who wants everyone else to be unhappy." Reed said as he watched his wife moved to their dresser.

" She's pissed off because you told her we don't want Lucien called Luc and I said, Luc isn't his name and he doesn't like it when you call him that. He's seven. When is she going to accept his name? If we wanted him named Luc, he would have been Luc."

" Just change your clothes and come to bed with your husband. I'm lonely." Reed said with a smile. Layla smiled and laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

_* Please Review! __**VeritasKym:**__ She wants to call him Luc as in Luke. You say his name as in Lu-Shin. It's Mingus' real middle name.*_

Layla was a mess of nerves the next day, as she was whenever she knew she would see her mother, which wasn't often. She didn't need to take Reed's truck because Cindy was coming to pick her up. She had a few special outfits she would only wear when Cindy came. That day she was wearing her hair down and completely straight. She had on a grey pencil skirt with a button down white shirt with short, ruffled sleeves. She put in the hoop earrings that her mother had given her and a pair of black heels then started out of her bedroom.

" Baby! She's here!" Reed called up the stairs. He took a hold of the stair railings. " Whoa, Baby, I love that skirt." He said when she appeared at the top. She smiled and ran her hands down her sides.

" Do you?" She asked.

" Yeah. Tonight you should put your hair up and put on your glasses. We can play school teacher and bad student."

" Oh yeah?" Layla asked, starting down the stairs. " How bad are you?"

" Real bad. I might need detention." Reed said with a grin. " I just refuse to do my homework and I talk back. Maybe you should show me something useful to do with my mouth." He reached out and grabbed Layla by her hips when she was close enough to him. She was all smiles as he pulled her close.

" Oh yeah?" She asked.

" Yeah. I'm really bad." He said, squeezing her ass hard.

" Mr. Harris, are you allowed to touch your teacher like that?" She asked.

" No, no I'm not. See, I am bad." Reed said, making her laugh at the same time their doorbell ring. "Damn. Talk about a fast way to shrink a man's hard on." He muttered as he pulled away. Layla laughed and stepped off the steps. Reed hurried down the hallway to the kitchen while she walked to the front door. After she took a deep breath, she pulled open the door.

" Hello, Mother. Please, come in." Layla said. She stepped to the side as her mom breezed in like an arctic wind.

" You look nice, Layla." Cindy said.

" Thank you." She closed the door, hoping the pleasant start of their lunch continued.

" I would like to see your children before we leave." She refused to call them her grandchildren. She didn't like to think of herself as a grandmother.

" They are all in the kitchen with Reed. He is making them lunch." Layla said. She started down the hallway that opened up to the kitchen at the end of it.

Just like she said they would be, the three boys were gathered around the table and Elizabeth was in the highchair, kicking one of her little legs. Reed was at the stove, stirring the raviolis he had made them. He glanced behind him as the women walked into the room then faced his boys again. He caught Lucien's eyes and stuck out his tongue. Lucien tried not to smile.

" Hello boys." Cindy said. " Elizabeth, Reed."

" Hello, Mrs. Winters. How are you today? Boys, say hello to Nana." Reed said. Lucien muttered his hello while Liam waved and Avery clapped. He was strapped into his booster seat and at three, hadn't learned his Nana wasn't nice.

" Nana!" He explained. Elizabeth, see him get excited, started to coo and clap.

" Everyone ready for lunch?" Reed asked.

" Chef-boy-r-ee? Do you really think that is a healthy lunch?" Cindy scolded.

" Well, " Reed started. " I was going to feed them dirt, sticks, and leaves but we had that for breakfast." Cindy's mouth tighten, Lucien started to grin while the other two acted like they were throwing up. Reed winked at Lucien.

" Alright, that's enough!" Layla said as she came forward. She kissed the top of the head of each of her children then moved to her husband. Reed leaned down as she touched his shoulders. Cindy shook her head as they kissed.

" I love you." Reed said. " Have a good time."

" I love you too." Layla said as he straighten up.

NRNRNR

Cindy strolled ahead of Layla was they walked into the fancy restaurant. Layla followed her to the center of the place and was surprised to see a young man sitting at the table they were headed too. She wanted to shake her head. He looked to be about Layla's age and that surprised her. Usually the men Cindy went for were much older than she.

" Kenneth, this is my daughter, Layla." Cindy said as the man stood up with a smile.

" Hello. It's nice to meet you. I have heard a lot about you." He said as he extended his hand. Layla smiled.

" It's nice to meet you too." She said.

" If you two will excuse me, I need to use the restroom." Cindy said before she walked away. Kenneth smiled and took a hold of one of the chairs.

" Sit, please." The blond said.

" Thank you." Layla said. Kenneth didn't sit down until after Layla did and he had pushed in her chair.

" So your mother tells me you live about ten minutes from here." Kenneth said. He was sitting to Layla's right.

" Yes. I have a townhouse." She said, making him smile.

" Wow, that's great. I thought about buying one but I love my apartment." Layla smiled and nodded. "She also said you owe your own business."

" Yes, my husband and I..."

" Husband?" Kenneth asked quickly with a frown. " Your mother didn't say you were married. When did you separate?" It was her turn to frown.

" I'm not separated. My husband and I owe the shop. I live in the townhouse with him and our four children."

" You have four children?" He asked in shock.

" Yes." She said.

" I don't understand what is happening here." Kenneth said. " Why did you agree to meet me on this date if you are happily married with children?" Layla sat back as her frown deepened.

" I didn't. I didn't know I was meeting you. I thought I was having lunch with my mother. Will you excuse me for a minute?"

" Of course." Kenneth stood up when she did. Layla started towards the bathrooms as she pulled her phone from her purse. She hit the number one on her phone. Reed answered in two rings.

" Hey Baby."

" Can you come and get me or send Mom?" She asked.

" Why? What's wrong?" He asked.

" Just come, please."

" Sure. Mom's here so I'll just run out. Are you okay?"

" I'm pissed, Reed. I really am. She went to far this time."

" Okay, just calm down, Honey. I'll be right there." Reed said before they hung up. He only called her Honey when she was really upset otherwise it was Baby, Babe, Lay, or Mrs. Harris.

" Layla, why aren't you with Kenneth?" Cindy's voice scolded her from behind. Layla whipped around and glared at her mother.

" Did you bring me here to have a date?"

" Kenneth is from a good family and ..."

" Mother, I am married. Reed and I have been together for over ten years. How could you set me up on a date?" Layla yelled.

" Young Lady, keep your voice down." Cindy hissed as she quickly looked around.

NRNRNR

Reed shook his head as he drove. He should have never let her go off with Cindy alone. Nothing good ever came from Cindy. She was always trying to make Layla feel bad for something. She didn't like the date they were married, May weddings could be to hot or to cold. They didn't wait long enough between all their children before they had more. Lucien, Liam, and Avery weren't proper names. The list of her complaints went on and on. Reed sighed as he pulled up to the restaurant and found his wife standing outside. Layla started towards his truck at the same time he pulled up the curb.

" What's going on?" Reed asked as she opened the door.

" My mother brought me here to meet a man. It was a blind date."

" What the fuck!" He yelled as he looked towards the restaurant.

" Just lets go." Layla said, closing the door tight. Reed shook his head but pulled away. " I told her I never wanted to talk to her again." Reed's jaw tighten as he gripped his steering wheel. She was staring out the passenger window.

" What did she say?" He asked with his voice low and rough.

" She didn't understand why I was mad. She honestly didn't get it."

" I'm really pissed off right now." Reed said.

" I'm sorry, Reed." Layla said quietly. " I had no idea." He looked over at her then back at the road. He slipped his right arm around the top of the bench seat.

" Lay, come here." He said. She looked at him as she slipped across the seat to him. She put her arms around him and let her head rest against his shoulder. He put put his arm around her shoulders and held her close. " I know you didn't. You weren't have went if you had known. I'm not pissed to you." He started to run light circles around his shoulder. Layla closed her eyes and sighed.

" I just don't understand her." She said.

" Let's stop and get you something to eat then we can head home." Reed said.

" I can eat at home. I just want to change and be around the kids." Layla said.

" You sure?" He asked.

" Yeah."


	3. Chapter 3

_* Please Review! I want to show their life together but don't worry, shit will happen. __**VeritasKym:**__ I said that to my mother-in-law once when she complained what I was making for lunch! Thank you guys for reviewing! Please check out my norman reedus real person story on your fan fiction dot com , I launched a new one!*_

Reed held their front door open for his wife when they walked into their house. He touched her back as she passed him. Sometimes he just needed to touch her. The house was quiet so they knew Reed's mom was in the backyard with their kids. Reed put his arm around Layla's shoulders while they walked down the hallway. It was lined with pictures of their children at different ages. Layla's arms went around his waist again. They didn't stop walking until they reached the sliding glass door that led from the kitchen to the backyard. Layla let her head rest against Reed's chest while they watched their family. Avery was squatting in the sandbox, digging with a stick, like always. Liam was sitting in the tire swing that was hanging off the tree. Lucien was pushing his brother. Donna was sitting at their outside table, holding Elizabeth on her lap.

" What am I supposed to say to them about her?" Layla asked.

" Nothing. They won't notice. Elizabeth is to young to even notice that she isn't around. Lucien doesn't like her, and you know why. Liam and Avery will forget her easily." Reed said. Layla sighed.

" I'm going to change." Reed turned her quickly so they were facing each other. He put his hands low on her hips and tugged her against him. " Just leave this on the bed." He muttered as he dipped his head to kiss and nip at her neck. " You promised me some role playing later." She giggled as he rubbed himself against her. " And remember, I have been a very bad boy."

" You are bad. Your mom can see us." Layla whispered.

" I'm pretty sure she knows we have sex." Reed muttered into her neck. His right hand traveled to her ass where he squeezed it hard. " Speaking of sex..." He said as he pushed her to walk backwards. Layla giggled as she slipped her arms around his neck.

" Your mom." She whispered a second time before his mouth took hers. His left hand went into her hair. He pulled her head back as his tongue filled her mouth. He never got tired of kissing her. He pulled back and lightly kissed her lips.

" Come on, Baby." He whispered. He grabbed her hand and started pulling her out of the kitchen.

" Your mom." She said again but Layla knew she wasn't going to turn him down. Her cheeks were flushed and she was already excited.

" Doesn't even know we're home yet." Reed said as he tugged her down the hallway. " We'll make it fast then do it slow tonight. We need this to relax. We need to have an orgasm right now." She giggled again while they picked up their pace.

Once they reached the top of the stairs Reed swept her up into his arms, fireman style. He was grinning while she was laughing. He almost ran to their room. In all their years together, he never grew tired of being inside her body. She was always welcoming, warm and wet for him. The longer they were together the better their sex seemed to get.

" Just take the skirt off." Reed said as he set her down by their bed. He hurried over to their door to shut and locked it. With four kids, there had to be a locked door if anyone wanted private time. When he turned back around, Layla was pushing her skirt and panties down. He stared openly at her sex. " Man I love you." He said as he started toward her, undoing his pants.

" I love you too." She whispered. He grabbed her and yanked her up, only to drop her on their bed. He shook his legs to make his pants drop then climbed onto the bed with her. He reached into his boxers and pulled himself out. He put his other hand on the bed by her head and settled between her.

" You ready, Baby?" He knew the answer. He could feel it as he gently stroked her.

" Reed, " She moaned out.

When Reed moved into her, like always, her eyes went shut and her lips parted. She breathed out as she moaned. He still loved her reaction to his first entry to her body. Her hands went into his hair as she sucked him straight down into her. He tilted his head and kissed her softly, taking her bottom lip between his. He scrapped his teeth against it as they set a pace together.

His lips released her only to kiss against her top lip. She whimpered out his name and pulled his hair. His tongue guided hers into his mouth where he sucked against the tip. She trembled and he thought he was going to explode. He pulled away from her mouth to place his hands on their bed. She opened her eyes and smiled up at him.

" You are mine." He whispered. She closed her eyes again and bit down into her bottom lip.

" I am yours." She whispered. She tilted her head back and arched her neck. She whimpered again, making him close his eyes and sped up his thrusts. She spread her legs farther and pulled them up.

" Oh yeah, Baby. Right there, that feels so good." He breathed out. He moved his arms so they were under her knees. He pushed them up higher and hit her harder. A few minutes later she blew apart under him with her nail dragging down his forearms. Reed leaned down and pressed his forehead against hers. " I love you." He whispered before he poured himself deep into her body. He jerked inside her, she trembled. He moaned, she whimpered and when they started to come down Reed lowed himself on her. He let his weight come down on her tiny body. " Oh man." He breathed out. " That was a baby making orgasm." Layla laughed as her arms circled his neck.

" And that would be a miracle since my tubes are tied." She commented.

NRNRNR

Layla looked out the window that was over her kitchen sink. She smiled to herself as she watch her husband run around with their boys. The three were trying hard to catch him. Reed was letting them get close then dodging out of their little hands. He was grinning as the boys laughed and followed after him. The sliding glass door opened then closed.

" Your children are going to be tired." Donna said as she walked in with a smile.

" They love him so much." Layla said.

" Reed's just a big kid at heart." Donna said. " Are you okay?" Layla sighed and face her. Elizabeth held up her arms for her mother.

" My mother set me up on a date." She said as she took the baby. Donna shook her head as she sighed.

" What did you say to her?" Donna asked.

" I told her it was over between us. I told her that I didn't want to see or talk to her again." Layla said. She brought the baby close to her face and snuggled against her, making Elizabeth giggle.

" I'm sorry, Sweetheart." Donna said. Layla sighed and shook her head.

" I don't know what is wrong with her. I just don't understand her. Reed and I are perfect together. We're happy, we have a family, I couldn't want more for myself." She said.

" Let me tell you something. Some people just can't stand it when others are happy. They want to ruin it and make everyone as unhappy as they are but you can't let her." Donna said.

" You know, when she came to the hospital to see Elizabeth right after she was born, I thought things were changing. She didn't come with Lucien, Liam or Avery. They were all two or three weeks old before she saw them so with Elizabeth, I was so excited." Layla said.

" I remember. She even held her. I don't remember her holding the boys when they were babies."

" She didn't. She didn't want to take the chance of them throwing up on her. But anyway, I really hoped Elizabeth's birth was a turning point."

Layla sighed and turned so she could look out the window again. Donna came up to her and put her arm around the younger woman. The two watched the boys as they played. Reed grabbed Avery and flipped him around before setting him back down again, making the boy squeal with laughter. Liam was next.

" How could she hate him so much? How could she not want to be around them?" Layla asked softly.

" Oh Sweetheart, I wish I had an answer for you. I think she see something in what you and Reed have that she will never have and she knows it." Donna said. " That day Reed called you up the first time, I knew about you. He called me later that day and told me about it. The next day he was so excited that you two had talked. He was just captivated by you, right from the get go. It was no surprised to me when he told me that he was in love with you. I'm betting your mother never felt that way or feels like no one ever felt that way about her. When you two broke up, Reed was devastated. He was beside himself. No one has been that way towards your mother and she knows it." Layla sighed and shook her head.

" But why ignore the kids?" Donna started to rub her back.

" Look at the relationship you have with your children. You never had that with Cindy, right? I think she's jealous of your life." Elizabeth cooed gently, making her mother look at her. The baby smiled and reached her hand out to her. Layla smiled and took a hold of the small outstretched hand. She kissed the open, tiny palm. " I need to go, Sweetheart." Layla looked over at her.

" You should stay. We are having a cook out with Sean, Jennifer, and Lincoln tonight."

" Enjoy your friends. I have some work to do around the house."

NRNRNR

Reed looked across their yard at his wife as she pushed their baby in the baby swing that hung off the play house he had built for the kids. Jennifer was standing on the other side of the baby and the two woman were talking. His boys and Sean's son were playing in the play house. Reed was cooking at the grill with Sean standing beside him.

" Cindy set Layla up on a blind date today." Reed muttered.

" What?" Sean asked in surprised. Reed nodded and he looked back at the hamburgers he was cooking.

" You heard me right."

" But you're married." Sean said as he looked at his best friend.

" Yep. She called my wife yesterday and asked her to lunch. She came here, said hello to me and the kids, then swept Layla away to a blind date." Reed said.

" What did Layla do?" Sean asked.

" Called me as soon as she found out it was a date. She was so mad. She told Cindy she didn't want to see or talk to her again." Reed said.

" And what did you do?"

" I went and picked her up then brought her home. I wanted to walk in there and say something to the guy but it wasn't his fault, you know what I mean? Layla said he had no idea she was married or had kids. So we came back here and I reminded Layla why she married me." Reed finished with a grin. The two men clicked their beers together.

" Nice. You were both angry. Angry sex is some good sex. Sometimes I piss Jennifer off just for it." Sean said, making Reed laugh. " We find out what we're having tomorrow. I'm praying for a girl so we don't have to keep having kids. Jennifer's sex drive goes really low when she's pregnant."

" Oh not Layla's. Oh man, no way." Reed said with a very male grin. " I mean, thankfully, we still have sex on a regular bases, even after all this time together we still want each other but when she is pregnant, oh yeah. She wants it a couple times a day."

" No wonder you like her pregnant." Sean muttered as he raised his beer to his lips.


	4. Chapter 4

_* Please Review! The drama is starting, slowing.*_

' Jennifer and Sean are having a girl.' Layla sent the text out to her husband.

' Good. Happy?' He answered almost right away.

' Very, both.' She said as she stood up from her desk.

' Soup today, Baby?' Reed and Layla still kept their lunch dates going.

' Yeah, thanks.' Layla said. She was walking out of her office and headed towards the front of the store. ' And coffee, the good kind.'

' Be there in 15 minutes. I love you.' Layla smiled as her heart fluttered.

' I love you, too.' She texted back.

" Layla?" Her head shot up at the male voice. Kenneth was standing by the counter with a smile on his face and his hands on his hips.

" Kenneth, what are you doing here?" Layla asked in surprised.

" Well my niece loves fairies and I found this place while I was out. What a small world."

Reed pulled up to the curb across from Layla's store and parked in his usual parking spot. He grabbed their lunch then the cup holder with their coffees, the good kind that Layla liked. It wasn't Starbucks or anything fancy. McDonald's medium coffee with five creams. Reed looked to the passenger seat of his truck and grinned.

" You ready to surprise Mama?" He asked to Avery. Lucien and Liam were in school, Donna watched Elizabeth and Avery went to a pre-school. That day Reed decided to pick him up for lunch. Layla was still upset about her mother so he thought it would cheer her up.

" Mama!" Avery said as he clapped his hands. Reed laughed and quickly undid the boy's belt.

" Come on, little man." He said as he slipped from his truck.

He held the bag and the cup holder in his left hand while he held his right one out to his youngest son. Avery grabbed Reed's index finger and hopped down to the ground with a grin. Reed and his son carefully made their way towards the store. The boy was talking excitedly about what he had done in his school while Reed nodded and smiled down at him. He interjected comments as he needed too. When they reached the door, Reed let go of Avery's hand and grabbed the door.

" Go on in." He coaxed to his son. Avery walked in and broke out into a bigger grin when he saw his mother who was standing by the counter, talking to a blond man. She had her arms crossed over her chest as she looked up at the man.

" Mama!" Avery called as he started running. She looked over that little boy in surprise. The man turned and put his hands in his pockets.

" What are you doing here?" Layla asked.

" I thought you could use a pick me up." Reed said while he strolled forward. When Avery reached her, he wrapped his arms around her legs and grinned up at her. Layla smiled and leaned down. She swept the boy up and into her arms.

" Hi." She said to him.

" Hi! I peed in the potty!" Avery said.

" This must be one of your children." Kenneth said. Layla was smiling as she nodded.

" Ah yeah. This is Avery. He's my third." She said. Reed smiled as he reached her. He dipped down and kissed her quickly. " Um, this is Reed, my husband." Layla said when he pulled away. Reed smiled at Kenneth and stuck out his hand.

" Hello." Reed said. Kenneth smiled and shook his hand.

" Hello." He said. " I just came by to offer my apologies to your wife."

" For what?" Reed said when they dropped hands.

" For yesterday. I'm sure she told about our date." Reed's smile faded as he looked to Layla then back at Kenneth.

" You're the guy my mother-in-law set my wife up with?" He asked.

" Mama, I have to potty." Avery said as he patted Layla.

" Okay, Honey. I better take him to the back. Once he has to go, we only have a few minutes." Layla said.

" It was nice to see you again, Layla." Kenneth said with a smile.

" You too, Kenneth. We'll meet you in the back, Reed." She said.

" Mama, potty!" Avery said again.

" Yeah, Babe. I'll be there in a minute." Reed said to her. Both men watched her as she hurried to the back where the bathrooms were. When she was gone, Reed faced Kenneth. His eyes narrowed slightly as Kenneth's eyes lingered in Layla direction. " So Cindy told you where the shop was?" Kenneth kept his smug smile as he looked back at Reed.

" Yeah and I just wanted to tell Layla I was sorry. Her mother never said anything about you or the children. I saw a picture of Layla and, well, " Kenneth chuckled and Reed had the strongest urge to punch him. " I don't need to tell you what an attractive woman your wife is."

" No, you don't. You really don't." Reed made sure his voice sounded rough. He wanted Kenneth to get the warning of Stay Away.

" Anyway, I stopped in to say I'm sorry and I have. Have a good day."

Kenneth stuck is hand out to shake Reed's again. Reed grasped it and was surprised when the other man squeezed him, hard. Reed knew this game. If he wanted a pissing contest he was going to get it. He squeezed Kenneth's hand harder. There was a flash of something that went through Kenneth's eyes but it disappeared before Reed could understand it.

" Yeah, you have a good day too." Reed said. They dropped hands slowly. With another chuckle Kenneth turned and walked away.

" Well well," Layfayette said as they watched Kenneth disappeared out of the door. " If that wasn't a dick measuring contest I don't know what was."

" Yeah well, I think I won. He walked away from me and I have the girl." Reed said. Layfayette turned his back to the door and leaned against the counter as he smiled his lazy smile.

" If you ever want me to measure it for you, just call me." Reed looked at him and shook his head.

" You're just never going to give up, are you?" He asked.

" No. Not on your life."

" Layla! Layfayette is hitting on me again!" Reed called out as he started towards the back.

" Your husband likes it!" Layfayette defended. It had become a game between the three of them. Layfayette would never try and come between Reed and Layla but he thought it was funny to make Reed uncomfortable.

" Leave him alone, Lala!" Layla called as she walked out of the bathroom.

" I peed, Daddy!" Avery explained. Layla smiled and took bag and cups from Reed.

" Well look who's getting to be a big boy!" Reed said as he yanked his son up. He tossed him into the air, making the boy laugh. When Avery came back down Reed snatched him up like he weight nothing. "So that was strange." Reed said.

" I know." Layla said while they walked into her office. " How weird was it that I saw him yesterday and he found my shop today."

" I'm hungry, Mama!" Avery said.

" Babe, He didn't just find your shop." Reed said, setting the boy down.

" Yeah, he did. His niece loves fairy and he was going to buy her something." Layla said. She set the bag on her desk and started going through it while Avery climbed into her chair. Reed shook his head and took his seat by her desk.

" No, Babe. Your mom told him where you work. He came to see you." Layla frowned and looked at him.

" Is that what he said?" She asked.

" He said your mom told him where the shop was." Reed said.

" He lied to me. Why would he lie?" Layla asked.

" Because I showed up." Her husband commented.

NRNRNR

Reed slipped down into the bleachers as Lucien jogged across the field to join his soccer team. Since it was just a practice and not a real game, Layla stayed home with the other boys and the baby. She would have dinner ready for them when they got home. Reed sat down and crossed his arms over his chest as he watched his son. He loved being a soccer dad.

" You're alone today." Came a female voice. Reed looked to his left as the woman from the last game sat down a few paces away from him.

" Ah, yeah." Reed said with a nod. He looked back to the field and sat forward. He clasped his hands together and let his forearms come to rest against his knees.

" Your wife doesn't like coming to the practices?" She asked.

" Well, it's hard with the other kids." Reed said. He didn't miss that the woman was sliding closer to him.

" Oh you have more then just your son and the baby?" She asked.

" Yeah." Reed said as he nodded.

" How many?" She asked.

" Four total. My wife and I have four kids. Three boys and a girl." He said. She was staring at him but Reed refused to look her way.

" Wow, your wife doesn't look like she has four kids."

" Yeah, she's tiny." Reed agreed with a smile.

NRNRNR

Layla's breathing was heaving as Reed ran his tongue down the center of her chest. She grabbed the blanket and pulled it while his hands gripped her hips. He looked up her body when he sucked the skin of her stomach into his mouth. He scraped his teeth against it, loving how she whimpered and arched up for him. He slid his fingers into the waistband of her panties. He released her skin then moved straight to his favorite spot, the spot that turned her into a whimpering, trembling girl.

Reed pushed her panties to the side and took her into his mouth, making her cry out. He started by placing his tongue at her opening. He licked straight up her then latched his mouth on her. Her legs bend and fell open to her sides. Her hands went into his hair as he swirled his tongue around the top of her core then flicked it gently back and forth. He opened his eyes and looked up her body to see that she was squeezing her eyes shut and her mouth was open. Her chest was still heaving with her breasts and nipples sticking straight up into the air. Reed loved that she let him go down on her outside of the blankets. It had taken a while for him to convince her to let him do it but now he could watch her body's reactions to his work and it turned him on more.

" Reed! Stop!" She called out. He knew by the sound of her voice that all he had to do was apply a little more pressure to her delicate, little clit and she'd orgasm so carefully he let her slip from his mouth.

" Already, Baby?" He whispered before he kissed her stomach.

" Please." She begged in a whispered.

" I'm coming, Baby." He said, sitting up quickly. When his wife begged him to take her, he took her. He grabbed her panties and pulled them down her legs before tossing them to the floor.

He yanked off his boxers then took a hold of her hips. He guided her to turn over and to come up on her knees. If he took her while on top, she'd cum the second he entered her and they both knew it. Taking her from behind would make her last longer. Reed stayed on his knees as he moved closer to her. He took a hold of himself while he bit down into the left side of his lip. He slammed home, making her cry out again.

With a strong hold of her hips, Reed pumped hs hips into her hard. Sweat formed along his hairline. His stomach and biceps tighten. He was groaning, she was panting and their skin was slapping together. It wasn't going to last long with either of them and they both knew it. Inside her and all along his dick, she was starting to quiver and it felt great against him. He frowned as his mouth fell open slightly.

" Layla." He panted out. She threw her head back, sending her hair cascading down her back and it was over for him. He pushed straight into her and orgasmed hard. His head went back, his eyes shut and his body froze as her body sucked every drop out of him. His orgasm triggered hers and she shook through it as her fingers scratched along their sheet.

As the orgasm left him, Reed dropped his head so his chin came to rest against his chest. He sank down on his ass, pulling her with him since he was still buried deep inside her. His muscles were twitching and he was breathing hard. His body was covered in sweat. She was twitching around him, a sure sign to him just how hard she had come.

" I love you." He said.

" I love you, too." Layla whispered in a hoarse voice.


	5. Chapter 5

_* Please Review! Yeah, three updates in a day! I have 8 chapters of this wrote already and I'm excited about it. See if you can pick out the Daryl line I threw in. Favorite line here: Motherfucker, I will beat your ass into the pavement! *_

2 days later:

Layla was standing at one of her counters, trying to check over things when the door to the shop opened. She didn't even look up. She was lost in her thoughts and completely covered in an hot make-out afterglow. She and Reed had had lunch in her office and then Reed had locked the door and grinned at her. He had grabbed her up, held her against the door and they had made out like teenagers. He promised her there would be more when she got home and the kids were sleeping. Her legs had been wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck. His hands had dug into her ass hard.

" Well, someone sure is glowing today." Layla looked up quickly to see Kenneth walking over to her.

" Kenneth, what are you doing here?" She asked.

" Turns out, after I left here the other day, I never bought my niece anything so I had to come back." He said with a smile.

" Oh, yeah okay. What do you think she would like?" Layla asked.

" Maybe a figurine. Yeah, like that one, way in the back of the counter." Kenneth as he pointed. Layla looked inside the glass counter to what he was pointing at.

" Okay, let me just get this open."

Layfayette leaned against the register counter with a frown as he watched the two. Layla was bending down, leaning into the counter with Kenneth standing behind her, smirking and clearing checking out her ass. He was nodding to himself. Layfayette shook his head and stood up straight. He headed to the back, going straight for her office. He knew what Kenneth was doing, even if Layla didn't, and he was going to put a stop to it. Layfayette stepped into Layla's office and grabbed her phone.

" Hey Babe, miss me already?" Reed's voice was full of smiles when he answered the phone.

" Yeah, I miss you. I always miss you." Layfayette said.

" What are you doing?" Reed asked quickly.

" You better get your fine dick back here. That jackass is back and making your wife get things out of the back of the counter so he can check out her ass."

" What!" Reed yelled.

Layla snatched up the small fairy figure then carefully pulled it out of the counter. She stood up and faced Kenneth, seeing the smirk on his face right away. She frowned and Reed's words rang through her head. Cindy had told him where the shop was, he hadn't found it on accident. Now he was smirking at her and she had to wonder if he was checking her out.

" Here you go." She said as she handed over the fairy.

" You know, I just don't know about that one now. Can I see that other one? The one way in the back? My niece, she loves things that are pink." Layla frowned but turned back around.

" Okay." She said.

Reed pulled his truck up to the shop in a rush and slammed it into park. He throw open his door and jumped out. He was frowning hard as he jogged across the street. Through the window he could see Layla bending down in front of Kenneth who was nodding and clearing giving her a once over. Anger flashed through Reed as he yanked the door to the shop open.

" What the fuck are you doing with MY wife!" He yelled. Kenneth looked over to him and his grin widen as Layla jumped and pulled out of the counter.

" Reed, what are you doing here?" She asked as she stood up.

" Stopping this asshole from trying to make a move on you!" Reed yelled as he glared at Kenneth.

" What are you talking about? I'm just a customer, wanting to buy something." Kenneth said.

" Just a customer, my ass! Get the fuck out of here!" Reed yelled as he pointed to the door.

" Reed!" Layla said, quickly.

" Did I stutter? Get the hell out of here!" Reed said as he grabbed Kenneth by his arm.

" I'm afraid I don't understand." Kenneth said. Reed was yanking him towards the door with Layla hurrying behind him.

" Oh you understood." Layfayette said. " You pulled the oldest trick in the book. Making our girl grab things from the back of the counter so you can check out her ass."

" Come on, you guys, he wasn't doing that." Layla said. Reed pushed open the door to the shop and pulled Kenneth outside with Layla and Layfayette on their heels.

" Well you do have a nice ass." Kenneth said as Reed let him go.

" You motherfucker!" Reed yelled. Before anyone knew it was going to happen, Reed drew back and punched Kenneth in the mouth, knocking the man backwards. Layfayette's eyebrows went up.

" Reed!" Layla yelled.

" Well hot damn!" Layfayette said.

" Stay the fuck away from my wife!" Reed yelled down to the man who was holding his hand to his mouth.

" Reed, what the hell is wrong with you! You can't just hit people!" Layla yelled as she moved to walk pass him. Reed grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

" You!" Reed yelled as he pointed to Kenneth who was starting to stand. " are not allow back in MY store!"

" Reed, you're hurting me!" Layla said as she tried to pull her arm away from him.

" Do not let me catch you here again, do you understand me! Do not let me catch you around my wife ever again!" Reed yelled.

" That's right, Bitch." Layfayette threw in as he came to Reed's side. " And when he's not here to see you, I will be."

" Reed! Lala!" Layla was yelling. Kenneth just smiled.

" Don't worry, Layla. Your husband is just trying to be a man." He said.

" Trying to be a man?! I'm just trying to be a man! Are you kidding me! Motherfucker, I will beat your ass into the pavement!" Reed yelled.

" I'd get away from him if I were you." Layfayette said. " Because when he's done with you I will get my shot."

" What is wrong with you two!" Layla yelled.

" She is mine, do you hear me! She belongs to me!" Reed yelled. Kenneth shook his head and put his hands up. The left side of his mouth was bleeding but he was still smirking.

" I'm gone." He said as he backed away from them. Reed spun around and started pulling Layla back into the store.

" I don't want him here again, Layla! Do you hear me?! He shows up, I'm going to stomp his ass!" Reed yelled. Layla wrenched away from him hard, making him stare at her.

" What is wrong with you! You can't just go around hitting people!" She yelled as Layfayette came into the store.

" I'm not just hitting people! I hit that asshole!" Reed yelled.

" And what are you going to do if he calls the cops?" Layla yelled.

" I don't give shit! I'll tell the cops I punch him for checking out my wife! You are mine! Mine! No one gets to check you out!" Reed was still yelling.

" I do not belong to you." Layla said. Reed put his hands on his hips as he frowned.

" Really? You don't? Because I think that ring on your finger and that piece of paper that says we're married makes you mine!" Reed yelled.

" Get out!" Layla yelled. " I am not something you can own! Go away because I don't want to see you right now!"

" Fine! I'm gone!" Reed yelled before he stormed out.

Reed worked for another two hours with his hand hurting and his mood sour. He was pissed off. How dare Layla be mad at him! She was the one who was bending down in front of Kenneth, showing off her fine ass. Reed was just defending what was his. He had every right to punch out the jackass. But by the end of the two hours, he felt like shit. He left work early and went to his mom's house. He needed to talk and she would listen.


	6. Chapter 6

_* Please Review! __**VeritasKym:**__ You were right! Stomp your ass! I'm with you, I'm be turned on. I love it when my husband gets all caveman and breaks out the You're mine! And the few times I have seen my husband punch someone out, it was hot! But she's upset because she doesn't think Kenneth was really checking her out, plus, she's thinking like a mother and a shop owner. If Kenneth calls the cops, Reed could lose his job and be arrested. What if he sues the store for being attacked by an owner? Maybe I should have explained that better and I'm sorry*_

Reed opened his mom's front door and walked in to hear his baby girl laughing. Donna was singing. Elizabeth loved being sung too. She loved it more than the boys did, always had. Layla was always singing to her. Reed closed the door then started towards the kitchen where he knew he'd find them. Sure enough, Elizabeth was sitting in her high chair, grinning at his mom as she gave the baby more cheerios. The baby looked up and started to clap while her left leg kicked against the high chair.

" Da!" She squealed the only word she knew other than Hi. Donna looked towards the door frame.

" Reed, what are you doing here?" She asked.

" I messed up, Mom. I really pissed Layla off."

Reed sat down and started telling her everything. He took a few cheerios and gave them to Elizabeth as he talked. He opened his mouth and let the baby fed him. She giggled and slapped the highchair tray when he nipped at her finger tips. Reed took her hand and stroked it as he spoke. Donna listened and nodded. She could see the pain on her son's face.

" You shouldn't have said she belonged to you." Donna said. Reed sat back and nodded.

" I know, Mom, I know. It's just...I'm so scared of losing her. I have been there once already. I have seen her out with another guy, I don't want to see that again. It was hell." He said.

NRNRNR

When Reed walked into his house, he heard the TV coming from the living room. He walked in, quietly greeted his sons then placed Elizabeth in her stationary walker. His three boys were sitting on the couch, zoned out. They were only allowed to watch TV for half an hour a day so they were soaking it in. Reed walked back into the hallway and followed his wife's voice down to the kitchen.

" No, Mother, I'm not going to leave him. I'm sorry Reed punched Kenneth but he deserved it. What were you thinking sending him there? I thought I made myself clear." Layla said as she stirred the Kraft dinner she was making. " No you listen! I love Reed. He is my husband. He is a wonderful man. I can't understand why you can't see that." She turned and jumped when she saw him leaning his side against the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest. " I have to go." She said softly. She ended the call and set the phone on the counter. They didn't say anything to each other for a few seconds before she came forward and put her arms around him. Reed closed his eyes and pulled her in close to him. He kissed the top of her head with his arms wrapped around her neck and shoulders.

" I'm not going to say I'm sorry for punching him but I am sorry for what I said to you." He said. " I didn't mean to make you feel like I own you." Layla tilted her head up so she could see his face. " I don't own you. You don't belong to me. I don't look at you like I bought you or ..."

" Shhhh." She said as she placed her right hand against his lips. She closed her eyes and shook her head. " You do own me and I own you." She whispered. " We belong to each other." Reed kissed her hand before she pulled it away.

" I love you." He whispered.

" I love you too." She responded.

NRNRNR

Reed walked into their bedroom after reading to his two youngest boys, tucking Lucien in and kissing Elizabeth good night. They had eaten dinner with the kids talking excitedly and Layla and Reed glancing up at each other. They were being quiet and careful with each other. They offered a few smiles but weren't saying much, both were trying to feel the other out.

Reed pulled off his shirt and dropped it into the laundry basket by their dresser. Layla came out of the bathroom and they walked to their sides of the bed. Reed glanced at her as he slipped off his shoes and pushed them under their bed. He hated it when there was awkwardness between them. It didn't happen much, thankfully they hardly ever fight, but when it did, it made him like shit.

Layla slipped under the blankets in her little grey shorts and white tank top. As Reed pushed his jeans down, she reached up and turned off her night stand light. He pulled up the blanket, wondering if he should say something to her and what it should be. He switched off his night stand lamp then laid down on his back and put his hands behind his head. He stared into the darkness.

They hardly ever went to sleep so far apart from each other. They usually, almost always, played together before bed. Sometimes they had sex, sometimes they just played until they were done. When she was on her period, she let him use a small vibrator on her. It had taken a while for her to agree to it but he knew she liked it. She never asked for it but didn't turn it down when he pulled it out. There were only a few times during their relationship where they fell asleep without getting off first and it looked like that night was going to be one of them. Until Layla suddenly straddled him and slipped down him while letting her nails scratch along his bare chest. She disappeared under the blankets as Reed brought his hands down. He felt her take him out of his boxers, making him close his eyes.

" Layla." He whispered. " You don't have to...Oh God."

His words trailed off as her tongue swirled around the head of his penis quickly. He moaned with his eyes shut as she took his length down into her throat. His hands went to her head where he spread out his fingers, deep into her hair. He guided her head into the rhythm he liked the best. His mouth clamped shut then fell open. His hips rose then fell. His stomach contradicted and he groaned. She made him pant as he pulled her hair. One of her hands came to his balls and her nails scratched against him. It drove him crazy when she did that and she knew it. She liked the way they seemed to tighten against her hand. Her other hand came out of the blankets. She stretched her arm up so one of her fingers could circle one of his nipples. His hips thrust up as he moaned hard.

" Stop!" He almost yelled as he suddenly grabbed her by her arms. He yanked her off him quickly. "Holy shit, stop! Get them off, please!" He begged as he tugged at her shorts. Layla giggled and stood up on their bed. " Baby, please, hurry!"

She wiggled her shorts and panties down, tossing them to the side as fast as she could. Reed took a hold of himself, his eyes wide with want and lust as he stared up at her. He was laying spread eagle on their bed. Layla came down on her knees then let him into her body, making him groan out loud. His hands gripped her hips hard as she rocked. He cursed, watching her ride him.

" Reed." She whispered with her eyes shut.

It was more than he could stand. His head went back, his eyes snapped shut, his teeth gritted together and he lost himself inside her. Layla smiled to herself as she watched her husband orgasm under her. It made her feel amazing to have that power over him. She loved to see her husband, who was strong and always in control of himself, just fall apart around her. He was weak, out of control, and it was all because of her.

" I love you." Reed panted out as he twitched inside her.

" I love you too." She whispered. She shifted so he could come out of her then moved to his side. Reed sighed loudly, feeling his whole body relaxing then looked at her as she snuggled in.

" What are you doing?" He asked, making her look at him.

" Getting ready to sleep." She said. Reed grinned and rolled over quickly, pinning her under his weight and making her laugh.

" No, Babe, not yet. I know you didn't get off. I came to fast thanks to your amazing mouth. Now it's your turn." He said as he disappeared under the blankets.

" No, this was for you, you don't..." Her words ended in a moan when he took her into his mouth. Her hands found his head under the blankets and she rode out the sensations he was creating.

One Week later:

" You sound horrible, my husband." Layla said over the phone. Reed coughed then groaned.

" I feel horrible." His voice was hoarse.

" I'll take all the kids to Lucien's soccer practice then come home and make you some tea and soup." She said.

" Ah Babe, you're too good for me." He said, making her smile.

" I'm going to go. Get some rest. I'm going to pick up the Fab Four from your mom's. I'll call you from the practice to check on you. If you think of something you want or need, text me." She said.

" I just need you to cuddle me." Reed said. Layla laughed, making him smile even though his throat and head were killing him.

" I will when I get home. I love you." She said.

" I love you too, Baby." Reed said.

Layla settled two of her sons on the grass in front of the bleaches with a few toys placed around them while Lucien ran across the field for practice. Layla sat on the bottom bleacher and set Elizabeth down on the grass in front of her. The little girl started pulling at the grass right away. As soon as some of the grass was free, she laughed and threw it in the air.

' You okay with all of them?' Reed's text said. Layla smiled.

' Don't worry about me. Just rest. We are fine.' She answered.

' I always worry about you, my Wife.'

" Mom!" Lucien called out. She looked up to see the boy waving and grinning as he ran past her. She smiled and waved back.

" You're alone today." A woman sitting to Layla's left said. Layla looked at the red head who was smiling at her.

" Ah, yeah." She said, turning back to her children.

" Where is Reed?"

" Home. He's not feeling good." Layla said with a frown.

" That's too bad. I'm going to miss our nice conversations during practice." She said. Layla looked at her again.

" I'm sorry, who are you?" She asked.

" Gail. My son's name is Aaron, he's number 2 on Lucien's team." Layla looked out to see Lucien running along side a red headed boy. " Reed and I like to talk during their practices. We should pay more attention to the boys but it's just practice, you know? Besides, ReeRee just makes me laugh so I have to pay attention to him."

NRNRNR

Layla walked into their townhouse behind her children with Elizabeth in her arms. Her boys were kicking off their shoes by the door, talking loudly despite her reminding them to be quiet. Layla crept into the living room and around the couch. Reed was on his left side, under one of their blankets, watching TV with a flushed face. She set Elizabeth in her stationary walker then went to her husband.

" Hey, Baby." He said gently as his eyes took in his wife.

" How are you feeling?" She asked as she placed one hand against his forehead.

" Like shit." He said, closing his eyes to enjoy her touch.

" You are burning up. I need to take your temp." Layla said.

" I ordered pizza so you didn't have to worry about dinner. They should be here soon." Reed said.

" Dad ordered pizza!" Lucien called out to his brothers who cheered. Avery was all grins as he walked around the couch.

" I love you." He said when he looked at Reed. He and Lucien were their sweetest children out of the four. They were all letting everyone know how they much the loved and missed them. " I missed you, Daddy." Reed smiled.

" I missed you too, Little Man. Don't touch me, okay?"

" You sick, Daddy?" Liam asked.

" Yeah, Buddy, I'm sick. You guys go wash up and help Avery. You need to eat then go to bed for Mama." He said.

Reed stayed on the couch, under the blanket, with his eyes shut while his family moved around the house. He listened with a smile as his sons picked on each other. Lucien and Liam were always at each other about something. In the background noise he could hear his wife's soft voice, gently scolding the two boys.

" Da." Elizabeth's voice made him open his eyes. She was crawling towards him with a smile.

" Hi, my little lady." Reed said.

" Sorry, Reed." Layla said as she came out of the dining room to pick up the baby.

" It's okay, Babe." Reed said with a smile.


	7. Chapter 7

_* Please Review, Mamas!*_

Reed still had his eyes shut as his house settled in around him. He could hear his children moving around the upstairs, getting ready for bed. Liam and Lucien were fighting again. Avery was singing The Wheels on the Bus and Elizabeth was playfully yelling and clapping. Somewhere, in the upstairs part of the house, Layla was yelling at their oldest boys and making Reed smile. After a while things quieted down as everyone went to bed. Reed sighed happily. He loved all the sounds the kids made, even when they were being loud.

" Are you okay?" Layla asked a little bit later.

" I'm dying, Baby." Reed said. He moved back into the couch. " Sit." He said as he patted the spot he made for her.

" Open your mouth. Let me take your temp." She said. Reed opened his eyes and smiled. " Do it." Layla ordered.

" Don't be mean to me, Baby. I'm sick." Reed whined before he did what she asked. She shook her head and slipped the thermometer into his mouth.

" So, I had a nice chat with your soccer friend." She asked. Reed frowned and shook his head. " You know her, Gail, the hot redhead. She missed you today. She said to pass that message on to you." Layla looked at the TV and he could see that she was angry. Reed tapped her lower back but she refused to look at him. When the thermometer beeped, Reed took it out of his mouth quickly.

" I didn't even know her name." He defended quickly. Layla finally looked at him and almost snatched the thermometer from his hand.

" You have a fever. Take the tylenol and try to sleep." She said as she handed him the medicine.

" Layla, she talks to me but I don't talk back." He said. Layla rolled her eyes.

" Yeah, okay. She just talks on and on to you but you say nothing to her." She said.

" Baby, you aren't mad at me for real, are you?" He asked.

" Oh no." She said, standing up. " You only punched some guy in the mouth at my store because you didn't like the way he looked at me meanwhile, you are carrying on a conversation with a hot girl who misses you when you're not around. And don't tell me you didn't know her name because she knew yours, in fact, she even has a nickname for you, ReeRee."

" Babe." Reed said in disbelief because Layla hardly ever got mad and that was the second time in a few days.

" I'm going to bed, Reed." She said as she walked out.

In the morning the sounds of the children woke Reed up. He had stayed on the couch because he was coughing so much and didn't want to keep her awake, plus he knew how mad Layla was. Reed groaned and rolled from his side to his back. He rubbed his eyes as the sounds of his boys reached him. Lucien was the first one to walk into the living room.

" Why are you sleeping on the couch, Dad?" He asked. Reed forced a smile.

" I didn't want to keep your mom up with my coughing." He said as he throw the blankets off him and sat up. He ran one hand over his face while his other scratched at the back of his neck.

" Feel better, Daddy?" Avery asked as he came to Lucien's side and took his brother's hand.

" No, Little man. I have to go to the doctor." He said.

" You gonna get a shot?" Liam asked as he appeared at the back of the couch.

" Oh I hope not. If I need one, will you take it for me?" He asked with a wink. Liam shook his head fast.

" No!" He said quickly, making Reed smile as he stood up.

" Where's Mama?" He asked.

" Changing Elizabeth." Lucien asked.

" You guys can watch TV. It's Saturday." His boys cheered and they all moved to the couch. He ruffled Avery's dark hair as he walked pass.

Slowly Reed made his way towards the stairs. He was going to brush his teeth then check on how Layla was feeling. He didn't know what to say. He was annoyed with the woman from soccer because she openly lied to Layla. Reed didn't even know her name and she never called Reed ReeRee. He didn't even know she knew his first name.

Elizabeth's giggling and Layla's laughter reached him as he came to the top of the stairs. He smiled to himself and slowly made his way towards their bedroom. Their bathroom was just inside their room. His chest was heavy and tight. He started coughing and the sound silence his girls as he reached their bedroom. He turned around as the girls popped out of Elizabeth's room. He forced a smile.

" Morning, my girls." He said with his voice hoarse.

" Morning. Your mom is coming to watch the kids. She is taking them to her house. I'll leave our insurance card on the table top so you can go to the doctor." Layla said.

" Thanks, Baby." Reed said as they looked at each other. She nodded.

" Well, I'm going to make everyone some breakfast. Do you want some sweet rice and coffee?"

" Yeah, that would be great. I'm going to take a shower." Reed said. He hated this weirdness and awkwardness between them again.

" Okay, well, we'll be down the stairs." Without another word, Layla turned and he watched as she hurried to the stairs.

" Layla." He called out when she reached them. Elizabeth turned in her mother's arms, let her head come to rest against her shoulder and smiled. " I love you." He saw Layla's shoulders drop.

" I love you too." She said.

The rest of the early morning went slow. Reed stood under the shower, trying to let the water make him feel better. When he was getting dressed he heard his mother come into their house. She never knocked when she came in and they didn't knock when they went into her place. His boys were cheering at the sight of their grandma. Reed slowly made his way out of his room as Layla appeared at the top of the stairs. She met his eyes slowly.

" I have to go. I'll call the doctor, make your appointment and call you with the time." She said.

" Yeah, okay." Reed said. Layla nodded and turned to walk back down the stairs. " Lay, wait." Reed said as he forced himself to pick up his pace until he reached her side. " What is happening to us?" She crossed her arms and shook her head without looking at him. " Baby, please believe me. I don't know that woman." He took a hold of her arms and started to rub them.

" It's fine." Layla said.

" It's not fine. You're upset with me. I hate fighting with you, you know that. I won't lie to you. I haven't looked at another woman since the day I heard your voice for the first time." Layla closed her eyes and rubbed her lips together. " Babe, come on." She opened her eyes and looked back at him.

" I need to go." She said. " I'll call you." Reed sighed but dropped her arms.

" Yeah, alright." He said, knowing his wife had shut him out.

NRNRNR

Two hours later, Reed was back on the couch, under a blanket with the TV on. His mother had packed up the children and taken them to her house so he could have some piece and quiet. Reed was tired and annoyed at the woman at the soccer field. Why would she tell Layla they talked? Why would she say she had a nickname for him? How could he prove to Layla the woman was lying? He groaned and shook his head as his phone went off. Usher's There goes my baby started playing. It was Layla's ring tone. He wasn't an Usher fan but when he first heard that song he had thought of Layla right away and downloaded it. He picked up his phone and saw her ID flashing on his screen. My Baby. When he first started talking to her, he had set her ID as Pretty girl. After they met and started dating he changed it to My Baby and had kept it there no matter what phone he had.

" Hey you." He said when he answered it.

" You have an appointment in an hour." Layla said quietly.

" Okay." They were quiet for a few minutes before she sighed.

" Call me when you leave, tell me what the doctor said." She said. Reed sighed and nodded to himself.

" Okay, Babe."

" Your mom offered to keep the kids over night so you can rest." Layla said.

" That would be great. We could lay on the couch together then watch a movie and order in." Reed said.

" Well just call me when you leave the doctor." Reed's heart sank when she glossed over his comment.

" Okay, Layla."

" Bye." She almost whispered.

" Bye."

NRNRNR

" Hey Sean, you got a minute?" Layla asked into the phone.

" For my second favorite girl? Of course." Sean said. Sean listened as Layla retold the conversation she had with Gail. He listened as Layla worried out loud about Reed being bored with her or not being as in love with her as he used to be. He heard her fear that he didn't like her body since she had four children. When she was done, Sean sighed loudly. " Listen to me, Honey, and really listen to me. I don't know what that woman was trying to pull but Reed is anything but bored with you. That guy adores you like no other. He'd cut off a limb for you if you wanted him too. He is so in love with you that it makes me sick. I can't believe you would even still be worried about how he feels about you. He wanted to kill that guy for just looking at you so do you really think he's risk what you guys have for someone he doesn't even know?"

NRNRNR

" Once upon a dream, can I help you?" Layla's soft voice answered when Reed called the shop.

" Hey." Reed said.

" Hey, how are you?" She asked.

" Not dying." He was surprised when she laughed quietly.

" That's good." Reed smiled while he drove to back to their house.

" I have bronchitis. The doctor gave me a breathing treatment and I just picked up my medicine." Reed said.

" Do you...maybe want to come over for lunch or do you feel too sick?" Reed sighed and smiled then coughed hard. " No, forget it. Go home and lay down."

" No, I want to come." He said in between coughing.

" No, you need to rest." Layla said.

" Baby..."

" Go home, get comfortable and wait for me. I will close early and come home then cuddle on the couch with you." Reed grinned at her words.

" Promise?" He asked.

" I promise. I'm sorry I was being stupid and jealous." Layla admitted.

" Don't worry about it. I got jealous too. I guess it says something about us if we can still get worried about losing each other." Reed said, making her smile.

" Look, I'm the only one here and we are super slow. I will put a sign on the door and close for the day, okay?" She asked.

" Now that would be amazing." Reed said.

" I love you, Reed. I really do." Reed smiled as he pulled into their driveway.

" I love you too. Hurry up and come home." He said.

NRNRNR

They didn't say anything to each other when she walked into the door a little while later. She walked into the living and set her bag down. He smiled up at her from the couch and held the blanket open for her. Layla set their coffees down on the table and stepped out of her shoes. She slipped down next to him and closed her eyes when his arms circled her. She pulled the blankets over them as he snuggled into her back, bring one of his legs in between hers. He rubbed his chin against the top of her head.

" Your chest sounds a little better." She whispered.

" Yeah, not rattling as much as it was before the breathing treatment." Reed commented. He squeezed her tightly. " I love you, Layla Harris."

" I love you, guy from the hospital." Reed smiled as he closed his eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

_* Please Review!*_

It took a week for Reed to get himself back on track. He didn't go to soccer practice and since Layla was working, Donna was taking Lucien. The red haired woman, Gail, never spoke to Donna and Donna didn't know there had been a problem with her. At the end of the week, when Reed was feeling better, he went back to practice.

He strolled out with his hand resting on Lucien's shoulder. He knew he was going to see Gail and he was annoyed. He decided to skip the bleachers and stand by the field, hoping she would get that point that he didn't want to talk to her. Donna was watching Elizabeth and the other boys because the baby was coming down with Reed's cold. As they neared the field, Reed couldn't help but look towards the bleachers. Sure enough, she was there. Reed frowned and patted Lucien's shoulder as he looked at him.

" Have a good practice, Buddy." He said.

" Thanks, Dad." Lucien called out before he started running towards his team. Reed crossed his arms over his chest and watched the boys run and jump on each other.

He stayed on the side of the field, watching the team run drills and texting Layla. They hadn't messed around once while he was sick and he had a big night planned for them. He was going over his plans with her in great detail, telling her what he wanted to do to her, what he wanted her to do to him and how he knew she would react to everything. She was responding with, ' Stop' or ' You are so bad' or 'Reed!'. He was grinning as he imagined her at work, blushing but smiling and getting turned on.

' I love you, Baby. I can't wait to see you spread eagle, panting and begging for me to make you cum. Because you are going to be begging. Begging, sweating and needing me.' He texted as he spread his legs slightly to accommodate his growing hardness.

' Stop, please, Reed. I can't work when you talk to me like that.' Was her answer.

' I love that after all these years you still get shy and embarrassed when it comes to sex. It's such a turn on.' Reed answered as he coughed.

" Have you been sick?" Reed closed his eyes but nodded and looked back to the field as Gail came to his side.

" Ah, yeah." Reed commented, tucking his phone back into his pocket.

" That's too bad. I missed you." She said. Reed turned towards her fully with his arms crossed over his chest.

" Yeah, I heard. Why the hell did you say that to my wife? You and I barely talk but you told her you had a nickname for me. Are you for real?" He snapped.

" I didn't mean to upset her." Gail said. Reed turned away as his phone went off.

" Well you did. And you lied to her." He muttered, pulling it out. He clicked on his text message.

' Can I please borrow Layla? I need sex so bad and Jennifer just isn't in the mood. Won't blow me or jerk me off. I promise not to tear Layla up to bad but I can't promise she won't come to me begging for me. After all, we both know my dick's bigger than yours.' Sean's message read.

' Not on your fucking life.' Reed said. ' Jerk off.'

" I'm so sorry." Gail said.

' Oh I am. and I'm going to imagine Layla's sucking my dick.' Sean sent.

' Fuck off.' Reed sent.

' Everything is a turn on to you. You get hard when I'm doing the dishes.' Layla sent.

" It's fine." Reed hoped that by focusing on his phone, Gail would leave him alone but it wasn't working.

' Everything about you does. You're so fucking hot. You know I jerk off to just your face alone.' He sent his wife. A surprising fact about Layla, something that floored him, she loved knowing about him jerking off. It turned her off. She loved to watch him do it and know when he did it.

' Stop. I am working. I can not handle that kind of talk right now.' Layla sent.

For the rest of practice Gail left Reed alone. He continued to text Layla. She promised to punish him for turning her on through texts and Reed couldn't stop grinning. He was going to go home and try to sneak her away for a something quick. If that didn't work, he'd lock himself in the bathroom and take pictures of his dick while he jerked off to send them to her. That would keep her turned on until they went to bed.

" Dad!" Lucien yelled as he ran over to Reed with a red head boy behind him.

" Hey Buddy. You did good." Reed said, slipping his phone back into his pocket.

" Can Aaron come over to play sometime?" Lucien asked as Gail started to stroll back over to Reed. "Please, Dad!"

" Please, Mr. Harris!" Aaron begged. Gail was smiling while both boys were staring up at him. Reed was backed into a corner and he knew it.

" Saturday afternoon would be best. My wife and I will both be home after four. You can drop him off after that." Reed said to Gail. Because there was no way he was going to be alone with her, not after what she said to Layla. And he would referred to Layla as his wife, just so he was sure Gail understood he wouldn't cheat and that he loved her.

NRNRNR

" Hey Baby." Reed purred into Layla's ear when he pressed himself against her back later that night. Layla was cutting up some green peppers for their dinner. His hands moved down her sides and to her hips where he squeezed her hard.

" Hey. How did he do today?" She asked. Reed dipped his head and nestled his mouth into her neck, making her hand pause.

" Did good." He muttered before he ran the tip of his tongue up her neck.

" Reed." She whispered as she closed her eyes and shivered.

" Man, I want you. You been driving me crazy all day. Think we can slip away from a few minutes? Please." He asked as he slowly thrust his hips into her ass so she would know how serious he was.

" Mom!" Lucien yelled, making Reed groan and rest his forehead against Layla's shoulder. " Elizabeth threw up!"

NRNRNR

' Baby, where are you?' Reed texted his wife as he made his way down the hallway of their house. Someone had rang the doorbell and Reed just knew it was Gail and her son, Aaron.

' Driving home. I'm only about five minutes away.' Reed sighed when he reached the front door. Elizabeth sighed from her spot on his hip. He looked at her and smiled, making her smile. Thankfully she hadn't stayed sick for long.

" Are you copying your daddy?" He asked her. She smiled and reached out to touch his goatee. Her little fingers combed through it as he grabbed the handle. He adored his sons but his love with his daughter was something else completely. She was truely a daddy's girl.

" Are we early?" Gail asked with a big smile after he opened the door.

" Little bit. Hey Aaron." Reed said with a smile. It wasn't the boy's fault his mother pissed Reed off.

" Hi, Mr. Harris!" Aaron said excitedly.

" Is he here?" Lucien yelled a second before he started running down the stairs, followed by his brothers. Avery was grinning as he held the railing and took the steps one at a time.

" Boys, slow down." Reed ordered.

" Can we go outside?" Lucien asked.

" Yeah but be nice to Liam and Avery too." Reed said.

" Come on, Aaron!" Lucien called out. Four boys went tearing down the hallway towards the kitchen and the back door. Reed looked at Elizabeth and shook his head with a fake frown. She mirrored his expression and head shake, making him smile and laugh. When he looked back at Gail though, his smile faded.

" The backyard is fenced in, so they will be fine." He said.

" Can I see it?" She asked.

" Ah, sure." Reed said as he moved to the side to allow her to come in. He sighed and shut the door. "Right this way." He said, walking pass her to head towards the kitchen.

" So where is your wife?" He heard Gail ask.

" She will be here shortly." He said. Once he walked into the kitchen, he moved right to the highchair and quickly strapped Elizabeth in. " You want some cherrios, Little Lady?" He asked her. She clapped and kicked her legs as he adjusted her tray. " So here is the backyard." Reed said. When he turned around he was surprised to see Gail was directly in front of him.

" You're a good man, Reed Harris." She said softly.

" Ah, thanks." He said. She stepped in closer to him, making him step back. The kitchen table hit his back, making Reed jump slightly.

" I need a man like you around." Gail said. She brought her hands to his chest. " A good, strong man to help me out around the house, and with other things." Her voice had dropped, telling him just what type of other things she was talking about.

" Look, I don't know what you think is going to happen here but I love my wife." He said as he tired to side step her. Gail smiled and moved right along with him.

" I know you do." She said. " I'm not looking to take you away from her. I'd just like to share you."

" Yeah, I don't think that's going to happen." Reed said. " I don't have any desire to be with any other woman and I think..."

Gail ambushed him quickly. Her left hand went to his neck where she yanked his head down and smashed her lips against him. Her right hand grabbed him, right between his legs. She squeezed his dick, hard, stunning Reed and making him freeze. His hands gripped the table a second before he heard a gasp and the sound of bags hitting the floor. His eyes flew open and met the pale expression of his wife.

" Layla..." He breathed out.

" What are you doing?" She whispered.

" Layla, it's not what you think." Reed said as he started forward.

" It's what you think." Gail said.

" Shut the fuck up!" Reed hissed as he looked back at her.

" How could you do this? And in our home? In front of the baby." Layla asked, making him look back at his wife.

" Baby, come on." He reached out for her and was shocked when she slapped his hands away from her.

" Don't Baby come on, me!" She yelled. " Get out!"

" Lay, listen..."

" I want you out! Both of you!" She yelled as she pointed to the door.

" Come on, Reed. Let me get my son and the three of us can leave." Gail said.

" I'm not going anywhere with you!" Reed yelled to her. Gail moved into him with a smile.

" Come on, ReeRee. She had to find out about us sooner or later." She said as she touched his chest again.

" What is wrong with you!" Reed asked as he dodged out her reach. He turned around to say something to Layla but she was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

_* Please Review! Okay, one thing I want everyone to remember is when your have children, you can not just fly off the handle and start kicking someone's ass. I understand everyone's feelings about how Layla should rip Gail apart, I want you to remember, the baby was right there and the boys were outside. Had she made a scene like that, she would have scared the children. Being that I'm married with children, I know that the best thing to do is to keep calm in front of the children. When my husband and I fight, we take it to another room. So try and understand that when Layla walks out of the room. She is thinking about her children and the fact that the baby was sitting right there. Although I agree with your comments and if my children weren't around and this happen, I'd be all over the bitch.*_

Reed was so angry he was shaking as Gail opened the backdoor and called out to her son. The boys all whined, saying they has just got there but Gail said something had come up and they had to leave. Four boys tramped into the house with Reed standing by the sink, staring at the counter, trying to process what had happen and how to handle it. He couldn't make a scene in front of his boys. With a wink to him, Gail and Aaron started towards the front of the house. The boys were promising to see each other at school. Avery wandered up to Reed.

" Daddy, I'm hungry." He said.

" Lucien, can you make Avery some cereal? I need to talk to Mom." Reed said as the front door opened then closed. He didn't wait to see what his son said. He hurried down the hallway then turned and jogged up the stairs. He was swallowing hard and fast as panic flowed through him. He heard Layla moving around just inside their bedroom. The door was partial closed. Slowly, he pushed the door open when he reached it. " Layla, what are you doing?" He asked when he saw a suitcase sitting on the bed.

" Packing you some clothes." She snapped.

" Baby, we need to talk about this." He said as he reached out for her.

" Don't touch me, Reed! I swear to God if you touch me I am going to punch you in the mouth!" She yelled as she ripped away from him. Reed held up his hands quickly.

" Okay, I won't touch you but listen to me..."

" How could you do that to me!" Layla yelled as tears sprung to her eyes. " And in our house!"

" I didn't do anything! I swear! She grabbed me!" Reed said.

" Oh you think I'm fucking stupid! I saw it! She kissed you and grabbed your dick while you did nothing!" Layla cried and yelled. " You did nothing!" With that she covered her face with her hands, turned and sank down onto their bed. " How could you!" It came out in a sob that ripped at Reed's heart.

" Layla, " He said softly as he came forward. " please, Baby, just listen to me." He sank to his knees and gently touched her legs as she cried. " I didn't touch her."

" Oh how dumb do you think I am!" Layla yelled as she dropped her hands.

" You're not dumb, Baby." Reed said as he looked from one tear filled eye to the other. " Please, believe me."

" I want you to leave." Layla said with a change in her voice. She sounded calm but she was crying.

" Layla..." She wiped at her eyes and pushed him away so she could stand up.

" I'm taking the kids for a drive and when I come back, you need to be gone." She said. Reed's heart was slamming in his chest.

" Layla, please. " He started to beg, standing up. Not again, this was not happening again. He could not be losing her again.

" Go to Sean's or your mother's but I do not want to see you right now." She said as she walked out.

NRNRNR

Reed parked his truck in Sean's apartment complexes parking lot with his heart dragging behind him. Sean was waiting by his car because Reed had called him to make sure he could come over. Reed grabbed his overnight bag then threw open the door to his truck. Sean uncrossed his arms and shook his head at his best friend.

" What the fuck happen?" He asked. Reed shook his head as his eyes started to sting.

" I don't know." He said softly as his bag dropped to the ground. The two men reached for each other and hugged tightly. Sean patted his back.

" It's okay, Man. We'll figure this shit out, I promise." He said.

" I don't think she's going to listen to anything I have to say." Reed said. " I can't lose her and my children." Sean rubbed Reed's back.

" Let go in and talk with Jennifer. Maybe Layla will listen to her." He said.

" I don't know, Man. It's bad, it's real bad." Reed said as they pulled away. Sean bent down and picked up Reed's bag.

" Let's have some beers, eat and talk, okay?" Sean said. He reached out and put his arm around Reed's shoulders. " You and Layla are too good to fall apart."

Quietly the men made their way towards the elevators with Sean's arm still locked down around Reed's shoulders. Neither one knew what to say to the other. Reed's mind was a mess and his soul was breaking. Sean was stealing looks at him. Reed's eyes were red and he could tell Reed was trying his best to not cry. He was trying hard to hold things together.

NRNRNR

" Who is this woman?" Jennifer asked as she handed Reed a beer than sat down beside her boyfriend. Neither Jennifer or Sean wanted to get married. They were comfortable just being together and living in the same place.

" She's the mother of one of Lucien's soccer friends." Reed said as he wrapped his hands around the beer.

" And she just kissed you and grabbed your dick?" Sean asked.

" She's been talking to me at practice and sitting beside me when Layla's not there. She knows I'm married though. She has seen Layla and I told her that I'm married." He said.

" So she comes over today, out of the blue?" Jennifer asked. Reed shook his head and looked up at her.

As he explained the conversation Gail had with Layla and that fight that came afterwards, Jennifer nodded and Sean put his arm on the back of her chair. Reed had to a take a few breaks to keep himself from breaking down. He would squeeze his mouth shut, take a few deep breaths then start talking again. He went through what happen in the kitchen without looking at either one of them.

" I will try and call her. Maybe I can talk some sense into her." Jennifer said as she stood up. Sean's hands slipped down her body to pat her ass.

" Thanks, Jennifer." Reed said.

" You know you can stay here as long as you need." Sean said while Jennifer walked away.

" I'm hoping she lets me come home tomorrow. I hope she just needs a night to chill or something." Reed said. With a shake of his head, he looked up at his friend. " I didn't do this on purpose. I didn't hit on her. I didn't lead her on. I was completely honest with her. I told her I love my wife. I do, Sean. Layla is my life."

" I know, Man. We'll get this straight. Jennifer will tell her everything." Sean said. With his hand shaking, Reed brought the beer to his lips and took a drink.

" Her phone went right to voicemail." Jennifer said, coming out from the back of their apartment. " Do you want me to go over there?" Reed shook his head, bring the beer back down.

" No. She needs to calm down." Reed sighed and sat down in his chair. " She just needs to calm down." He said softer that time. Maybe, if he said it enough, it would be true. She'd calm down, let him come to her in the morning and explain things. Reed closed his eyes and swallowed hard. " I can't imagine how that looked to her. When I saw that asshole looking at her, I wanted to rip him apart. If I saw him touching her..." He sighed loud and shook his head as he looked at his friends' sad faces.

NRNRNR

Reed texted her late into the night. He called her and left messages. He told her over and over again how much he loved her. He begged her to call or text him back. He said he was sorry. He fell asleep with his phone on his chest but she never responded to him. She never called or texted back. In the morning, he showered, changed his clothes then headed home.

He had only been gone from Sean's place for half an hour when Sean's phone started ringing. He frowned down at Reed's name flashing across the screen. He answered the phone and didn't even say hello when Reed's panicked voice started yelling,

" She's gone! They're gone! Her clothes, the kids' clothes, just gone!"

" What?" Sean asked with a frown.

" She didn't even leave me a note! All her stuff is just gone!"

" Calm down, Dude. I'm coming over, just calm down." Sean said as he grabbed his keys.

" She left me! I called my Mom, she's not there, she won't answer her phone! She just left me!" Reed's voice was growing louder and higher.

" Reed, you need to calm down. Just breath, okay? We'll find her." Sean said.

" How could she do this?" Reed asked with his voice laced in tears.

" Would she go to her mom's?"

" No." Sean closed his eyes as Reed's voice cracked.

" Are you sure?"

" Yes."

" Okay, when I get there we will start calling the hotels, see if she checked in anywhere." Sean said. The only thing coming through the phone was Reed's labored breathing. " Reed, did you hear me?"

" Yes." Sean held his breath. His friend was crying. In their twenty years of friendship, Sean had never seen Reed cry.

" It's okay, alright? We'll...we'll figure this out. I promise. We'll sort everything out." Sean said softly.

" She's gone, Sean."

" I know, Dude. I know."


	10. Chapter 10

_* Please Review!*_

" Reed?" Donna asked as she hurried into the townhouse. " What is going on? I just got a text from Layla telling me to tell you the kids and her are fine." She was moving down the hallway and was stunned to see her son sitting at the kitchen table with his eyes red. Jennifer was at the counter, making coffee. Sean was sitting at the table with his friend. " What happen?"

" She left me, Mom. My wife left me." Reed said. His shoulders started to shake as he broke down again. He clasped his hands together and brought them to his face as he dropped his head down. His elbows were resting on the table. He squeezed his eyes shut as tears steamed down his face.

" What?" Donna asked as she hurried to his side. " I don't understand."

She took a seat by her son and started rubbing his back as Sean retold her Reed's story. There was no way Reed could talk. He was too upset. Jennifer brought him coffee but he didn't look up. He kept his eyes closed and his head bend, resting his forehead against his knuckles as he cried silently. Never in his life had he ever felt so empty or lost. His wife, his children, were gone and over something that wasn't even his fault.

" And we don't know where she is?" Donna asked when Sean was done.

" No. She won't answer my texts and all my calls to her phone go to her voicemail." Jennifer said.

" She didn't tell you?" Sean asked.

" No. I got a text from her and all it said was ' Please let Reed know that the kids and I are some place safe.' I tried calling her and texting her back but she hasn't answered me." Donna said.

" And she won't." Reed said as he wiped at his cheeks. " I know she won't. If she won't answer Jennifer, she won't answer anyone."

" Could she been with her mom?" Donna asked her son.

" No. I don't think she'd go there." Reed said.

" We were going to call around to the hotels." Sean said.

" That wouldn't work. Because of domestic violence laws the hotels won't tell you if she checked in." Donna said.

" Baby, you know her best, where would she go if she was upset?" Sean asked his pregnant girlfriend as he looked at her.

" Well, before she would lock herself up in her apartment, now, I don't know." Jennifer said.

" Maybe we should just wait her out." Donna said. " We know she is safe. We know she wouldn't put the kids in danger. Let's just wait and see if she gets a hold of any of us. She just may need some time to calm down."

But waiting wasn't easy, for any of them. Jennifer had to pick up Lincoln from her mothers then she stayed at home. Reed at the kitchen table for a while then moved to the couch in the living room. Donna made him something to eat but Reed couldn't do eat. Sean wandered up the stairs and into the kids room. He knew Reed had said clothes were gone, but he was still shocked. She had cleaned out closets and dressers. Some stuff animals and baby supplies were stripped from the rooms. The rooms looked like tombs. He walked into Reed and Layla's room then right into their bathroom. All her bathroom stuff was gone. Her dresser was completely empty. He hated to admit it but it looked like she packed with the impression she would never be back.

" She took some pictures too." Reed said from his bedroom door frame, making Sean look at him. "She took some pictures of the kids but left the ones from our wedding. She's not coming back, is she?"

" We aren't going to think like that." Sean said.

" But you are, you are thinking that. I can see it in your face. I saw it in Jennifer's face. You guys think she's left me for good." Reed said as Sean started towards him.

" That doesn't mean I don't believe you, you know that. You said you weren't fucking around with that girl, I believe you and I'll help anyway I can to make your chick believe it too." He said.

" Reed! She just sent me another text!" Donna called up the ground floor. Reed spun around and took off running with Sean waking behind him. Reed hit the stairs in record time and took them two at time.

" Where is she?!" He asked in a panic.

" At Cindy's." Donna asked.

NRNRNR

" Mom, why can't we go home? I hate coming to Nana's house." Lucien said.

" Lucien, please don't start. Daddy and I are just having a little fight and I need some time to think." Layla said as she started to unpack her boys clothes and put them in the dresser that was in one of her mother's guest rooms. Lucien and Liam were going to share a room while Avery, Layla and Elizabeth would be in another one.

" But why can't we stay at home and Dad sleep on the couch?" Lucien asked.

" You know how when you get mad at Liam and you tell him you need a break from him? You tell him you don't want him in your room and you don't want to play with him?" Layla started to explain to her oldest son.

" Yeah." Lucien said as he sat on the queen size bed.

" That's how I'm feeling. I need a break right now. Daddy needs a break." She closed the drawer and faced the faces of her children. Lucien was sitting in between Liam and Avery. Elizabeth was sitting on the floor, chewing on one of her toys. " Tomorrow, Lucien and Liam will go to grandma's house and catch the bus like always. Elizabeth will stay there and Avery will go to preschool. I will pick you up and..."

" And then we go home?" Liam asked quickly.

" You can go home with Daddy, yes." She said.

" Where are you gonna go, Mommy?" Avery asked.

" Ma!" Elizabeth yelled.

" Children," Cindy said as she strolled into the bedroom. " please don't yell in my house."

" It was Elizabeth, Mother. She's a baby. She doesn't know any better." Layla defended.

" She maybe a baby but she can still learn manners." Cindy scolded as a beeping sound came from the intercom by her front door. She spun on her heel and hurried away. Layla turned back to the kids.

" I am going to come back here, Avery." Layla said softly. " I know you guys are confused and I am very sorry for that. I want you all to remember that we are guest in Nana's house and we will act that way. We need to act like we are at a friend's house. Not home, grandma's or Uncle Sean's where you guys get whatever you want to eat and drink and run around. You want something, you need to ask. Keep your voices down and no running. Rules are different here at Nana's."

" Mrs. Winters, there is two men here and one is demanding to see your daughter. Should I send him up?" A voice came from the intercom, making Layla close her eyes.

" Is that Dad and Uncle Sean do you think?" Lucien asked. Tears pricked at Layla's eyes as she nodded.

" No, you may not. I do not want either man here." Cindy said.

" One man said he is your daughter's husband though." The male voice said.

" And that man has been abusing my daughter so I do not want him up here." Cindy said, making Layla's eyes snap open.

" Mom!" She said loudly as she hurried out of the room. Her boys jumped up and followed her. Elizabeth turned so she could crawl after her brothers. " Don't say that! Reed never abused me!"

" I do not want him here." Cindy hissed.

" He is refusing to leave. Should I call police?" The voice said.

" Tell him I'll be down!" Layla called out.

" Layla!" Cindy snapped at her.

" I'll just calm him down. I don't want him arrested." Layla defended. She turned around to face her children. " Lucien, please help care for your sister and brothers. Boys, listen to your Nana. Sit nice and be quiet for Mama."

" Okay, Mom." Lucien said.

" Be careful, Mama." Liam said.

" I miss you, Mommy." Avery said.

NRNRNR

Reed paced in the lobby as he waited for Layla. Every time the elevator doors open, he spun around, only to be disappointed. Sean was sitting in a chair, watching as Reed resumed his pacing. Reed put his hands on his head, tugged at his hair then dropped his hands. He was breathing hard and shaking his head. He wondered out loud where she was.

" Reed, sit the hell down, Dude. You are making me nervous." Sean snapped as the doors opened again. Layla stepped out, making Reed hold his breath. She was looking around, not seeing him at first.

" There she is." Reed said quietly, making Sean look towards her.

" Go get your chick, Man. I'll be here." He said. But Reed was already making his way towards her.

" Layla." He said when he was close enough for her to hear. Layla clasped her hands together and raised her chin up to look strong as she walked over to him. She was a little surprised at his appearence. His eye lids were red rimmed and his eyes were bloodshot. His hair was sticking in up like he had been pulling it.

" You need to leave." She said softy.

" Come home with me. We need to talk." Reed said.

" No. I can't be around you right now." Layla said.

" You have to let me explain, please." He begged.

" There is nothing to talk about, Reed. I know what I saw." She said.

" No, Layla listen, it wasn't like that..."

" So she just came over, kissed you and grabbed your dick for some reason?" She spit out.

" Yes!" Reed said as he nodded.

" Do you not understand how stupid that sounds?! First she says she misses you, call you ReeRee then grabs your dick but none of it is your fault? Come on, Reed."

" Baby, I can't explain it but that's how it happen!" Reed said. Layla sighed sadly and shook her head.

" Go home, Reed. I need some time to think." She said.

" Baby, please. Come home, please. I'l go to my mom's, you can have to townhouse. I don't want you here." Reed said as he took a hold of her arms.

" Mrs. Winters, are you okay?" A guy behind the desk asked.

" Her last name is Harris!" Reed snapped to him. " Layla Harris! Mrs. Harris or Mrs. Reed Harris! Not Mrs. Winters!"

" Reed, calm down." Layla said.

" Sir, lower your voice." The man said.

" No! You lower your voice! I'm talking to my wife!" Reed yelled. Layla looked behind to see Sean standing up.

" Sean, please take him home." Layla said as she stepped out of Reed's grasp. Reed looked at her quickly.

" No, Layla I don't want to go home, talk to me, please!" He begged as he moved towards her. Sean's hand grabbed Reed's arm.

" Come on, Dude. You are making a scene." He said softly.

" Layla! " Reed called as she hit the button to the elevator.

" Go home, Reed. You can see the kids tomorrow." She said.


	11. Chapter 11

_* Please Review!*_

" Come in, Layla, let's talk." Donna said the next day when Layla dropped her kids off at her mother-in-law's place the next day.

" I can't. I don't want to run into Reed." Layla said as she kissed the top of Liam and Lucien's head. She kissed Elizabeth's cheek then passed the baby over to Donna.

" What is going on? You know in your heart, Reed wouldn't cheat on you." Layla rubbed her lips together so she wouldn't cry.

" I just need some time to think."

" Call him, please. I know he's going to work today but he is upset." Donna said.

" Okay. I'll call him when I drop Avery off at preschool." Layla promised.

For four days that was the routine. They traded off days seeing the kids. Layla dropped them off at Donna, Reed picked them up for the night. The next morning, Reed dropped them off and Layla picked them up at night. They didn't speak or see each other. She said she needed time, Reed wanted to give it to her, not that it was easy for either. At the beginning of the fifth day, Reed called her.

" Hello?" Layla said as she started up her van.

" What the hell is wrong with you!" Reed yelled into her the phone.

" What?" Layla asked quickly.

" Like you don't know! I show up at work and I'm getting into my work truck and the sheriff pulls up behind me to serve me with divorce papers! Divorce papers, Layla! How long have you been waiting to give these to me! Why the hell did you keep fucking me if you wanted to leave me!" Reed yelled.

" What are you talking about? I never filed any papers!" Layla said quickly.

" You signed them! Don't lie to me, Layla! You want a divorce, then you should have asked me instead of doing this shit! What the hell did I ever do to you, huh? I have done nothing but worship you since we met! I have tried to give you everything! You want something, I went out of my way to give it to you! I have loved you with everything I am!"

" Reed,"

" You want a divorce, you got it! But I will fight you for those kids! You will not completely ruin my life by taking my kids from me! I will sell everything to keep you in court if I have too! Tell me something, Layla, is this about Kenneth?! You want that asshole! You can have him!" Reed yelled before he disconnected the call.

NRNRNR

Layla rode the elevator up to her mother's apartment with nerves in her stomach. She was sick and couldn't understand what was happening. She didn't want to blame her mother but she couldn't think of anyone else that would have filed the divorce papers. She grew angrier and angrier at the thought that her mother would step in like that. Layla was upset with Reed but she didn't want to divorce him.

Layla quickly left the elevator and almost ran down the hallway. Reed won't take her calls, not that she blamed him. She had done that to him so it was only right that he did it to her. Layla grabbed the doorknob to her mother's apartment and opened it up, ready to fight with her. Layla needed answers and her mother had them.

" Mom!" Layla yelled, walking in. She stopped in tracks, shocked at the scene in front of her. Cindy was sitting at the table with Kenneth and Gail. " What the hell is this?" She asked with her voice breathless.

" Layla! That is no way to talk!" Cindy scolded.

" What are they doing here?" Layla snapped. Kenneth smiled and stood up.

" I am going to take you out and show you what you have been missing being married to a blue collar worker." He said as he started towards her.

" Mother, tell me what is going on, please." Layla asked.

" Well I knew you wouldn't leave Reed on your own so I am helping you. I paid Gail to flirt with Reed and Kenneth, you." Cindy said calmly. Layla's vision went tunnel as her heart started to slow down. She grabbed the chair by the table to study herself.

" You did what?" She almost whispered.

" I paid Kenneth to flirt with you and as it turned out, he thinks you are attractive and doesn't care that you have children. I paid Gail to try and lead Reed astray but he just won't so we had to force him." Cindy said. She was talking about everything as if she was talking about the weather.

" Did you serve Reed with divorce papers?" Layla asked.

" Yes. I had my lawyer draw them up a while ago. When you came here, I signed them and sent them forward. I knew you wouldn't sign them because you don't know what's good for you." Cindy said as Layla made her way towards her mother. " I know what's good for you and it's not that man. Now you are..." Layla smacked her mother across the face, cutting off the woods. Kenneth started to laugh, Cindy stared at Layla in shock.

" I fucking hate you." Layla hissed. " You will never talk to me again. You will never see me or the kids again. Do not call me or anything. How could you do this to me?" She said as her voice cracked.

" Layla, how dare you.." Cindy started as she stood up.

" How dare you. Fuck. You." Layla said as tears started down her cheeks. She whipped around to glared at Gail who was sitting in the chair beside her. She grabbed the chair arms and leaned down. " If you ever look at my husband again, I will rip your eyes out!" She hissed.

NRNRNR

Reed sighed as he sat on the stairs of his kids' play set. He was lost. He was mad. He was hurt. He just didn't understand how Layla could throw them away like she did. He stared at the ground as his children played around him. Elizabeth was sitting on the grass with a few toys around her and was playing quietly. The divorce papers were upstairs in his room, unsigned by him. He wasn't ready to put his name on the line.

" Hey Dad?" Lucien asked as he came up to Reed.

" Yeah, Buddy?" He asked quietly.

" You look upset." Reed reached out and took a hold of his son's arm.

" I just miss your Mom." He said honesty as he pulled the boy to him. Lucien sat down between his legs. He slipped his arms around his dad's legs and let his head come to rest against Reed's knee.

" I hate being at Nana's." He confessed.

" I know, I'm sorry." Reed said.

" Mommy cries." Avery said as he came to Reed's left side and sat down. He put his head on Reed's leg. Reed started to run his hand through the boy's hair.

" I hear her too." Liam said as he sat down on the right of Reed. " Mama cries a lot. Nana is mean to us and Mama."

" I wish I could fix things, you guys. I'm going to try and talk to Mom. I'm going to go and stay at Grandma's so you guys can come back here." Reed said while he looked at each of his sons' head.

" You can talk to her now." Lucien said as he pointed to the sliding glass door. Reed looked up and saw Layla standing there. Excitement flashed through him, then sadness, then anger. He narrowed his eyes down.

" Stay out here, boys. Watch the baby." He said as he stood up around his sons.

He stepped over Lucien, then Elizabeth and started towards his wife. She backed away from the door and waited for him inside. He was too angry to see that she was crying. He grabbed the door and slipped it open enough to walk in. He turned around, shut it and took a few deep breaths. When he felt like he was steady, he turned and faced her. He hadn't seen her since he went to her mother's place. He hadn't talk to her since that morning when he yelled at her about the papers.

" We need to talk." Layla said softly.

" Yeah, no shit." Reed snapped as he brushed pass her to go the fridge. He couldn't look at her. If he looked at her, he'd start to beg for her to come back to him and this time, he wasn't going to beg. He was done begging her for things. " I asked you to talk to me before."

" I know you did." Layla said. She stayed by the table. Reed grabbed the fridge door and opened it. As he reached into the fridge, Reed noticed that his hand was shaking.

' Get it together.' He yelled at himself as he gritted his teeth together. He grabbed a beer, shut the door, and twisted off the cap.

" What do you want to talk about?" Reed asked as he turned around and leaned against the fridge with his arms crossed over his chest.

" I need..."

" Oh for fuck sakes, Layla!" Reed said. " It's not always about what you need! What about what I need! What about our kids needs!" He yelled as he felt himself snap. " Do you know what the boys told me?! They said Cindy is mean to them. How could you let her be mean to them! How could you keep them there with her! I have let you run this! I have done what you wanted in regards to this separation but I'm done! I'm stepping in as their father! You are not taking them back to that place! If you don't want to stay here while I stay at my mom's then take the money out of our savings and get a place but you aren't taking them there!"

" Reed, wait, " Layla said as she started to cry again.

" I'm not fucking waiting! I am their father and I don't want them around that woman! You don't agree with me, call the fucking cops then and we can settle it that way but MY children will not go back there again!" Reed shouted as he stood up straight.

" I slapped her, okay?" Layla cried out. " She paid Gail to hit on you and grab you! She paid Kenneth to come to the shop! She filed the papers and signed them! I had nothing to do with it! I don't want a divorce! I don't want to leave you!" She cried sank down into a chair by the table. She covered her face with her hands while she cried loudly. Reed frowned as he watched her shoulders shake with her sobs.

She didn't want a divorce. She wasn't the one who filed the papers.

_* What did you think when Reed called her about the papers? How did you like how Layla handled her mother? What about Reed breaking down and yelling at Layla?*_


	12. Chapter 12

_* Please Review! *_

With Reed's hands were in fists, deep in his pocket, he, Layla and Sean quickly moved through the lobby of Cindy's apartment complex. They passed by the front desk and loaded the elevators without anyone questioning them. Reed was shifting his weight back and forth as he watched the numbers raise, bring them closer to her mother's floor. Sean flicked his hand out and his fingers touched Layla's to silently offer his support. She reacted quickly and grab it. Their fingers interlaced and they squeezed each other hard. Reed had yet to touch her and she needed that support.

Once the doors open, Sean and Layla let go of hands. The two guys stepped forward and ahead of her but only by a few steps. They were going to collect Layla's clothes and the kids things then leave. Sean and Reed came with her to help and to not let her mother be rude. Reed was pissed. He was pissed at Cindy and still annoyed with Layla.

Layla opened the door and walked into the apartment with Reed right behind her and Sean behind him. Layla hurried through the apartment to the first bedroom, the bedroom she had been sharing with Avery and Elizabeth. She could hear her mother and knew the woman was somewhere in the apartment. She was really hoping she didn't have to run into her.

" Layla!" Cindy yelled.

" We aren't letting her stop us." Reed said as the three didn't stop moving.

" Just what do you think you are doing here?" Cindy snapped.

" Chill out, Cindy." Sean snapped, knowing she'd hate him using her first name. " We are just getting their stuff and we will be out of your hair."

" Everything is in the drawer." Layla said to Reed as she moved to the bed to grab her bags. He started opening the drawers and pulling things out.

" Where are you going?" Cindy said.

" Home. I'm getting our stuff and going home." Layla said, setting the bag on the bed.

" You are making a mistake." Cindy snapped.

" No, you made a mistake." Layla snapped. She glared at her mother. " I am changing my number and filing a no contact order against you. You will not be able to come around me or our children again. If you call me or Reed, you will be arrested, do you understand me?"

" I am your mother. You can not talk to me like that." Cindy said as she glared back.

" You are not her mother. You are just the person that birthed her." Reed snapped as he handed Layla some clothes.

" You will regret this! What are you going to do when he can't take care of you or your children? I told you not to marry him!" Cindy yelled.

" Go away!" Layla yelled back.

" You are done ruining my wife's life." Reed snapped with his voice low and dangerous. " Now get out of her way!"

Once all Layla's and the kids things were collected, the three walked out of the apartment, never to return. None of them were talking. Reed still hadn't touched her. After she opened up and told him everything, he had called Sean and Donna. So Jennifer and Donna were watching the kids with Sean and Jennifer's son, Lincoln, playing with the boys.

" You guys want me to come the police station with you or not?" Sean asked.

" No, that's okay. Can you just take our stuff home?" Reed asked as he looked at his friend over his wife's head.

" Sure thing." Sean said.

NRNRNR

A police officer was sent out to talk to Cindy at her place after Reed and Layla filed a report. He was going to talk to her about filing fake legal documents and serve her with the no contact order. They were going to file charges against her for the fake papers in the morning. The ride to the station and home, both Harris' were quiet. Layla was stealing looks at him but Reed didn't look at her once. His right hand was gripping his steering wheel as he drove.

When they got home and got everything put away, it was bedtime for their children. They moved in and out of the different bedrooms, tucking in kids, kissing them and soothing their worries. But still the parents didn't touch. Layla didn't move to him, Reed didn't move to her. He wanted too but he wasn't sure he could. He was angry with her. He was grateful she was back and didn't want a divorce, but he was still hurt.

After he read to Avery and Liam, he went into their bedroom to see their bathroom door was partially closed. Reed closed their bedroom door and walked to Layla's side of the bed. He turned the baby monitor on then sighed. Could they get pass this? Yeah, they could but he wasn't sure how. He wasn't sure what to say to her. She had picked up and left him without a word. That wound was still open and fresh.

With both her hands planted on their double sink counter in their bathroom, Layla stared hard at her reflection. What had she done? How would they bounce back from this? Could they? It's not like it was their first fight. They had had a few fights in the past. What couples don't fight? But there had never been a fight where Layla had been worried they wouldn't get through, until now. Tears burned at her eyes. She brought her hands to her face and covered it as she started to cry. What should she say to him? He was so angry. She could see it on his face and feel it in him. As the tears slipped down her cheeks she felt him slip his strong arms around her shoulders. He pulled her back into his warm chest and let the side of his head come to rest against the back of hers.

" Don't cry." Reed whispered. " It's going to be okay. Tomorrow, we'll wake up, get the kids off to school then go to Verizon and change your number. She won't bother us again."

" I'm not worried about her." Layla said as she dropped her hands from her face. Reed turned his head so he could set his chin on the top of her head. They were staring at each other in the mirror.

" Then what is it?" He asked gently.

" How can you forgive me?" She asked as she wiped at her cheeks. " I didn't let you explain anything. I didn't trust you. I left without telling you. How can you let that go?" Reed sighed but squeezed her.

" Because I love you." He said simply. It was a completely pure answer that made tears spring to her eyes again. " Do you still love me?" Layla nodded.

" Yes." She whispered with a shaky breath that was laced with sadness.

" I can't tell you that I'm not upset, that I'm not hurt, because I am. I understand how things looked when you walked in. When I saw Kenneth checking out your ass I wanted to rip him apart so I can't imagine how you felt when you saw her touching me but you didn't even let me explain." Reed was talking softly to her as if she was a scared child. " You packed up and left me. No note, no explanation, nothing. You took our children to the one person you knew I wouldn't want them to go. You went to her after she tried to set you up on a blind date. Do you know how that made me feel, Baby? Do you know how bad that hurt? I felt betrayed."

" I'm sorry." Layla whispered.

" I believe you, Babe, I really do." He sighed and started to rub his chin against her hair. " We will get through this, okay? We will but we need to stick together. We need to lean on each other. I know that's hard for you because you never had that before. You are used to pulling away and going into yourself when you're upset and hurt. You're used to being alone, but you aren't alone anymore and haven't been for years now. Lean on me, please. Let me carry you. Let me lean on you, carry me. That is what a husband and a wife do for each other." Reed said, making her nod again. " No matter what happens between us, we need to make sure we talk to each other. We need to listen and talk, no matter how mad we are. Can you promise that to me?"

" Yes." She said.

" We'll get through this, Baby. We're strong together. We are one of the strongest couples I know. There are so many guys at my work that complain that they aren't having sex with their wives anymore or complain about not even liking their wives but us, we have sex all the time. I love you more now than I did when we were dating. Do you know how lucky we are to be this way?" Reed asked.

" I know." Layla answered. " I'm sorry for everything."

" Me too, Baby. I'm sorry I yelled at you, both times. I was just shocked and hurt when I got the papers."

" I was stunned too." Layla said.

" We're going to be okay, I promise." He said.

" I'm not going to work as much anymore. I already talked to Lala about it. We are going to hire someone else. We have the money in the budget. After we get the new person trained than I'm going to step back. We can start spending more time together as a family and a couple." Layla said, making him smile his trademark closed mouth smile.

" I'd like that. Maybe we could take a trip together. We could take the kids somewhere for a week then take a weekend for ourselves." Reed said.

" I'd like that." Layla said. " I'd like to reconnect with you."

" I'll talk to the guys at work. I can see if any of their wives need a job. I can help you with the interviews, you know, just to make them go faster." Reed said.

" Okay." They smiled at the mirror with him squeezing her and her holding his arms. " I love you."

" I love you, too. You ready for bed?" Reed asked.

" Yeah."

" Good because I have hardly slept at all. I really want to get in bed and cuddle with you." Because cuddling had always been Reed's thing. He loved to cuddle and he loved to be cuddled. He never cared that it wasn't manly to admit it either. He was the first one to admit he hated sleeping alone.


	13. Chapter 13

_* Please Review!*_

For a week things stayed weird for them. They moved around each other carefully, only offering up small, light touches on each other's shoulders or back. They weren't having sex or even kissing. The fight and the events were fresh on both their minds. But by the end of the week, Reed was ready to put everything behind them and started over again. With his children safely tucked up at his mother's place for the night, Reed moved around their house, making things look perfect for the night he had planned.

Layla sighed as she pulled up to their house and parked behind her van. Reed had shown up at her work and switched cars, giving her his truck. He had known she needed gas and said he'd fill her tank up and let her drive his truck home since it was filled. Now she was tired. It had been a long day and an even longer week. She knew the inside of the house was going to be loud and she was reading herself for it. Reed always got done with work before her. He always picked Avery up from preschool, came home to park his truck then the two of them would walk to his mother's place to pick up the other kids so she knew everyone would be inside, just waiting for her. The children woud rush her the second she walked into the house, they always did.

But that isn't what happen when she walked into the front door. The house was completely quiet with only a faint, flicking light coming from the kitchen. She frowned and hung up her keys then set her messenger bag down on the little table they had at the entrance then started towards the kitchen. She could hear Reed moving around and was wondering what he was doing.

" Reed?" She asked a second before she reached the kitchen doorway. She held her breath at the sight.

" Hey, Baby." He said as he started towards her. On the table were two candles he had just finished lighting. He had set the table with their dinner which was looked like steak. Sitting by the trash can was bags from Apple bees.

" What is this?" Layla asked quietly. Reed smiled and reached out to take a hold of her hands.

" I thought we could use some time together, some nice, quiet time. I got dinner and we have the whole night alone." He said as he gently pulled her towards the table.

" Where are the Fab Four?" She asked.

" At my mom's for the night." Reed answered. " We need to be done with this thing we are going through. I miss you and I think you miss me, I hope you miss me, so I think it's time we reconnect with each other. We are going to have dinner, maybe slow dance together, take a hot bath together then cuddle up in our bed, watch a movie and do...stuff." He finished with a grin that told her what stuff he wanted to and reminded her of their first night together.

They sat next to each other, eating and talking quietly. They talked about their day at work, the interviews Layla had set up and where they wanted to take their vacation with the kids and when. After dinner, they cleaned up together then Reed lead her to their living room. He moved their coffee table across the room then turned on the CD player. Layla's throat closed up when their wedding song started to play, The Way You Look Tonight by Tony Bennett. He wrapped his right arm around her waist and tugged her to him. Her left hand came to his shoulder and they locked their free hands together. With their faces nestled together, they slow danced. He rubbed his cheek against hers. He whispered how much he loved her. She returned his whispers with ones of her own.

" I think we should skip the bath and the movie. We should just go to the doing stuff part of our night." Reed whispered, making her laugh.

" Yeah, I think that sounds good. I'm ready for the doing stuff part." She said. Without another word, Reed yanked away from her and turned the music off. He grabbed his wife and tossed her over his shoulder. He grinned while she laughed as he hurried up the stairs to their room.

Once he reached their bed, he put one hand on her lower back and another on her ass as he brought her forward. Carefully, gently, he set her down on their bed. He took a hold of her shirt and pulled it off. He yanked his off as she unclasped her bra and tossed it away. Her hands went to his belt and she started to tug at it but he grabbed her wrists.

" No, not yet. Get in the center of the bed." She smiled at his voice. It was low, it was rough, it was his sex voice. He kicked off his shoes then followed her up the bed. When she turned around, he was there. " Lay down, Baby." He muttered.

She laid down, biting her lower lip. He leaned down and sucked her pulse into his mouth while his hands came to her ribs. He let his left hand trail down her body as his lips started to move. He sucked against her collarbone then released it. He took a hold of her ass through her pants and squeezed it as he sucked her skin down to her right breast. She let out a moan that drove him crazy as he took her nipple into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around it as slowly as he could manage. Her hands came to his hair as her hips raised up. Her nails scraped against his scalp.

" Reed." She whispered. He sucked her nipple into his mouth hard before he let it slip out.

" Not yet, Baby." He whispered before he kissed his way towards her left side. He sucked in the skin on the underside of her left breast, using his hand to help arch her ribs up.

" Please, touch me." She begged in a hoarse voice. Her want was laced through it and almost made him cave.

" Soon." He breathed across her left nipple before he took it into her mouth. Layla closed her eyes and cried out. Her hips smashed into his. She felt his erection through his jeans and started to rub herself against him. He grunted, sending the sound through her nipple and down to her core. He captured her nipple between his teeth. " Stop it." He groaned.

" Please." She begged. " I just need you."

He placed sucking kisses down the center of her stomach, making sure to swirl his tongue around her belly button as he started to undo her pants. He opened them slowly then pressed his lips against the waistband of her panties. He wanted to rip the rest of their clothes off and dive into her but this was special. This had to be special.

He took a hold of her jeans and pulled them down but left her panties on. He yanked her shoes off, dropped them to the floor then finished working with her jeans. He stood up, undid his belt and stilling her movements with a grunt and shake of his head when she tried to sit up. He pushed his jeans and boxers down at the same time.

He took a hold of her ankles and guided her legs up. He dipped down and kissed at her left ankle then the right one. He sucked one cafe muscle then the other. He licked behind her left knee, nestled into her right one, ran his tongue up the inside of her right thigh, then the left. His fingers twisted around her panties and moved them down her well kissed legs. She was trembling and breathing hard.

" I want you so bad." Reed whispered as his hands came to her knees.

" Please." She whimpered.

" Just a little longer." He whispered, opening her legs more and more.

" No!" She called out. He smiled as he dipped his head down between her legs.

" Yes." He whispered before he ran his tongue directly up the center of her. Her legs fell from his hands, causing her to be more open to him. He brought his right hand to her, pushing his index finger inside her and making her hips buck. He scooped the tiny bud at the top of her into his mouth and started flicking his tongue against her.

" Oh God, stop, please!" She begged with her hands on his hair. She begged for him to stop but held him closer to her. He started to hum, knowing it would drive her completely crazy. Inside her, his finger rubbed gently. " No, don't stop!" Her back arched, her head went back, and one hand flew up to their headboard. She slapped it hard as she squeezed her eyes shut. " Reed!" She cried out.

" You got to cum for me, Baby. You won't least for sex if you don't." He muttered, his lips brushing against her.

He attacked her then. His tongue flicked and swirled around her. He sucked her straight into his mouth, plunging another finger into her. She moaned louder, trembled harder, yanked his hair more and hit their headboard again. A second later, to his surprise, she screamed out her orgasm. Never before had she ever screamed. He had made her cum hard before but she never had that kind of reaction and he knew it was because of all the emotions that had been swirling around them the past few days.

He swept up her body and thrust him inside her, needing and wanting to feel her orgasm from the inside out. He grabbed their mattresse and pumped his hips as hard as he could. His eyes were shut tight, his mouth was open and he was grunting and moaning. He pulled his knees up, drilled harder as another orgasm washed over her. Her hands slammed down onto his ass. Her nails bit into him as she cried out.

" Motherfucker!" Reed barked out as he found his release. He slammed home, cumming as deep inside her as he could. His body freezing over hers as he called out to her.

When he could move again, he lowered himself on top of her, panting and swearing hard. That was just what they needed. As his head settled between her breasts and her arms circled him, he knew they were back. He closed his eyes and listened her to strong heart. They were back and going to be better than ever. He took a hold of her ribs and squeezed her.

" I love you." He breathed out.

" I love you more." She moaned. " I think I'm still cumming." Reed chuckled and pushed himself up enough to look at her.

" Your twitching pretty hard in there." He said. He leaned down and kissed her throat then pulled out and moved to her side. " Let's get the blankets down then cuddle."

And that was just what they did. He put his arm around her waist and tucked her back into his chest. They talked quietly and laughed together. One arm was under her neck and both their hands were linked together. They were weaving their fingers around each other. Their legs were tangled up and neither could imagine a more perfect night.

" Listen to how quiet it is." Layla whispered.

" I know. Even when they are sleeping they aren't this quiet." Reed said Elizabeth moaned and sighed in her sleep. Avery talked, Liam and Lucien tossed and turned.

" I can't wait to take them to the beach." She whispered. They decided a trip to the ocean was just what the family needed.

" Are you really okay with your mom being out of our lives?" Reed asked.

" Yes. I never want her around them or us." She answered. " What are we going to do about Aaron and Lucien? I mean, they are friends and we can't punish them for Gail's actions."

" Well, as it turns out, she does not have custody of Aaron. His dad does. She gets him every other weekend and picks him up from soccer to take him to his dad's house. Lucien told me that. So if the kid wants to come over, it just has to be on his dad's weekends." Reed answered.

" I'm sorry for everything." Layla said.

" No, don't, We are done with that. We are moving forward and not worrying about the past." Reed said quickly.

He ran his hand through her hair while she slept, so thankful to have her back in his bed and against him. He was warm and comfortable. They wouldn't be apart again and he knew it. They were meant to be together and the events of the past few weeks only reassured him of that. Things would be fine and they would be stronger than ever now.

The End! What do you think?


End file.
